


And the Panther was eaten by the Hound

by Leola_Majora



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Coming of Age, Drama, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Skips, Trauma, Undercover Missions, Young Hatake Kakashi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leola_Majora/pseuds/Leola_Majora
Summary: She trusted him. He saved her. No longer imprisoned within the Foundation she finally begins to live. A coming of age story about two emotionally stunted Anbu and their decades long love story.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I am trying my hand at an original character story that is the only thing in my head. I have a pretty good idea where this is going to go - and am not sure if anyone besides myself will enjoy it - but hopefully you do! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The afternoon sun peaked through the branches as a two-man Anbu team jumped through the tree canopy in silence. They had been running at top speed for four days – only stopping for brief breaks and to set up camp at dusk. When dawn broke they were already running through the trees again.

Hound wasn’t one to complain about quiet professionalism but his current partner, Panther, had barely uttered a single word to him. Not that Anbu were particularly chatty, but it was usually Hound who gave everyone else the silent treatment unless he needed to issue a command. He had never worked with Panther before. She was a member of the Foundation run by Lord Danzou and Hound had only seen her a few times in passing. From what he had heard, she was quiet and reserved and was rarely sent out on missions.

Panther was keeping pace next to him as they ran through the trees. The only indication of emotion he had felt from her was during their brief breaks and when they set up camp – she seemed anxious to keep moving but never said anything to him. Hound wasn’t sure why she was in such a rush to get to their destination, seeing as it was just a mission to pick up a package from one of Danzou’s contacts. Hound wasn’t sure why he was selected to accompany Panther and why picking up a package required two Anbu operatives - but he wasn’t supposed to ask questions. Besides, the Hokage had been there to request that he join Panther informing him that it was imperative the package be returned to Konohagakure.

From his experience that usually meant the package was a corpse that held important village secrets.

Panther jumped down from the trees before Hound noticed they had arrived at their destination. She landed softly in the brush next to the road that lead to the large gates of a massive complex. Hound hadn’t been certain of it when receiving the coordinates for the mission but now that he saw the structure before him he was certain that Danzou’s contact was someone within the Yakumo crime syndicate.

Hound landed softly next to Panther and surveyed around them. They were supposed to go straight up to the gate and inquire about the package but that felt wrong considering where they were. He turned to Panther to see what she felt on the matter, but she was already walking towards the gate without him. He did _not_ like that.

Before Panther reached the gate a man walked out form the shadows.

“You here for the package?” He crossed his arms as he stared at Panther’s mask.

Hound walked out of the bushes and stood next to Panther as he watched her nod. He could see her shoulders were tense - her hands gripped in loose fists. The man at the gate didn’t seem to notice.

“Tch, she didn’t last too long. Boss is probably still using her,” the man turned and pushed the gates open.

Hound studied the entrance to the compound – searching for any indication of a trap. Panther seemed unconcerned and had already began walking through the gates. Hound was going to have a word with her later.

“Boss really liked that one,” the gatekeeper said to them as they passed. “You the replacement?” His hand reached out to Panther.

Hound caught it before it could make contact and bent it hard. Panther had frozen in her path to stare at the man – tension coiled in all her muscles. Hound had a sinking feeling in his gut. He did not like where this was going. He hadn’t worked with Panther before – didn’t even know what kind of missions she was usually sent on. He didn’t know what her reactions would be – what her temperament was like nor what her specialties were. The anonymity of Anbu was usually a blessing but right now he _really_ wanted to know who she was and what was going on.

The Gatekeeper swore and tried to pull his hand back.

“Replacement?” Hound asked as he dropped the man’s arm and nudged Panther forward.

“She’s too old anyways. Go up to the main house – up the hill – then come right back out. You wander off and you're dead – no questions asked. Got it?” The gatekeeper had already turned around, closed the gates and headed back to wherever he had been skulking before they arrived.

Panther didn’t need to be told twice and had already begun speed walking up the hill. Hound had to jog a little bit to catch up to her but when he did, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

“Do you know something I don’t?” he asked.

The emotionless Panther Anbu mask stared back at him. It was the first time he had been this close to her and the first time he could see any real details about her. Her eyes peeked out at him from behind the Anbu mask – a bright yellow colour he had never seen before on a human. They looked frantic for a moment before going steely.

“I think so,” she replied quietly. Panther pulled back from him with slight pressure – as if she didn’t want to make sudden movements around him. Hound let her pull back and she turned to continue walking towards the main house.“Care to explain? I’d like to know what I am walking into,” he stated as he followed her.

Panther didn’t answer as they continued walking to the main house. He was about to grab her arm again when she let out a loud anguished gasp. He followed her gaze and saw the body of a young girl, bloody and battered, laying naked in the front courtyard of the main house. Next to her sat a large man covered in scars.

Panther ran ahead before Hound had a chance to grab on to her. “Oneesan!”

Hound stopped and stared. _Oneesan? Older sister?_ He looked at Panther’s height and build – she had to be in her mid teens at the youngest. The body on the ground was of a girl just before puberty. Her hair was a dark blue that cascaded in perfect curls around her young face. Her body was not fully developed. Her skin may have been perfect at one time but was now covered in cuts and bruises. Blood had pooled out of her mouth and down her thighs.

The man on the ground watched Panther run up and kneel next to the body on the ground. “Nee-s-s-san,” she sobbed.

Hound felt his heart clench at the emotion in her voice and watched as medical chakra glowed from Panther’s hands.

“No. No, no, no,” Panther mumbled. “Can’t leave me. Nee-san, get up!”

Hound didn’t know what to do. He glanced around them and noticed concealed Shinobi hovering in the shadows. His eyes landed back onto the man seated on the ground. Tomatsu Yakumo, current head of the Yakumo family one of the largest crime syndicates in the fire country.

Panther began desperately pulling the body of the lifeless girl into her arms as her body shook.

“Shame really,” Tomatsu said as he pulled himself to his feet. “She was fucking perfect. Best gift Danzo ever sent to me.”

Panther froze as he spoke, clutching the small body to her own. Hound had no idea what was going on – a gift from Danzo? Oneesan?

“What happened to her?” Panther asked.

Tomatsu walked closer and crouched down next to Panther, one hand reaching out to caress the young body in Panther’s arms. Panther jerked the body away from him.

“I’d like to say I wore her out,” Tomatsu chuckled. Hound felt his insides recoil in disgust. “But something was defective with her. She got sick a few weeks ago but didn’t want assistance. The blood and bruises showed up a few days ago and she passed last night. She your sister or something?”

Hound could see Panther begin to shake.

“Something like that, “ Panther replied quietly, masked face shifting almost imperceptibly as she glanced around them.

Hound didn’t like where this was going. He could sense 30 Shinobi around them, none of his strength or caliber but the numbers were not in their favour. He couldn’t predict what Panther was going to do but her chakra was growing unstable.

Tomatsu stood fully and walked around Panther. “Did he send you to replace her? You’re a bit older than what we requested.” Hound watched Panther’s knuckles turn white as they clenched around the small body in her arms.

“What are you talking about - a replacement?” Hound asked – the situation was quickly spiraling, and he needed to get them out of here.

Tomatsu turned to him with disdain. “I don’t think that matters, does it? Danzou sends – we accept – we keep for a few months and send back. This – “ he gestured to the body “ is not our fault. He sent us faulty goods. Fun goods – but faulty – she felt amazing – tight as –“ Tomatsu stuttered as he felt a kunai against his throat.

Panther had flash stepped in front of him, grabbing the back of his head to pull her kunai deeper in to his throat. “Stop talking.”

Hound tensed and watched the Shinobi slowly climb out of their hiding spots around them. Tomatsu chuckled.

“Lots of fight, I see. Fun to break I hope.”

“Panther,” Hound called out to her in warning.

There was a moment where Hound thought she would pull away. Where he thought they could just take the body and bring it back to Konohagakure. But then Hound saw the smirk on Tomatsu’s face. Taunting the girl in front of him.

“No,” Panther replied icily as she sliced her kunai through Tomatsu’s neck.

Time froze briefly as the 30 shinobi around them registered what happened. Where Tomatsu’s eyes widened in shock as his hand went up to his throat. A gurgling noise came out of his mouth as he tried to say something. Tomatsu had thought the leaf was in his back pocket - that Danzou's operatives would obey him. That he was in no danger. 

Panther kicked at his knees, causing him to fall, and drove her kunai through the back of his skull. She turned quickly and launched herself at the nearest Shinobi.

“Shit – Panther -,” Hound called after her as he began to move. He tried to follow her but quickly became distracted as his own defense became priority. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on. Didn’t know who this girl was – but this was clearly not what they had come here to do.

Hound methodically took down each of the Shinobi that dared attack him. He deftly avoided a kunai, pulled his hand out of a chest and searched for Panther. He ran around the corner of the house, stepping over bodies, and ducked as senbon shot at him. He heard a gasp and saw Panther pull senbon out of her shoulder and launch them back at their attacker. The enemy dodged easily and struck out at Panther. Hound intercepted and thrust his electrically enhanced fist through the shinobi's heart.

Hound’s chakra reached out immediately to search the area for anymore enemies. Sensing none close he turned roughly to Panther.

“The fuck are you doing?” he said angrily as he pinned her to the wall by her throat. The movement jostled her mask and it clattered to the ground.

She stared at him, with absolute anguish in her features, her beautiful porcelain skin marred by tear tracks. Her yellow eyes were swollen from tears and her full lips trembled.

“Oneesan,” she spluttered out, hands grasping down toward the ground where her mask lay. He could see the resemblance between the two but there was no way this girl was the younger sibling.

“What the fuck is going on,” he asked again.

Her hands came up to clutch at his arm and he bit his lip in pain. He glanced down and saw clawed nails ripping through his gloves and tearing at his skin.

“Let me go, let me get her,” she gasped and began clawing at his arms. He had no intention of letting her go but at the same moment a kunai flew at them and he was forced to grab both of them and duck. He threw his own kunai in response and heard the tell-tale thud of a body hitting the ground.

Panther took this opportunity to run back towards the body of the girl she was calling her older sister.

Hound ran after her, eyes searching for more enemies. She pulled the body up from the ground and clutched it to her as she ran down the road towards the gate. He followed – quickly slaughtering any enemy shinobi running into their path.

Panther paused once they reached the gate and looked back at him briefly. This was a mistake as the gatekeeper chose that moment to launch multiple kunai in her direction. She swore and dropped down to one knee as a kunai embedded itself in the back of her thigh. The body in her arms slipped on to the ground as she reached around to pull the weapon out of her thigh. Hound launched himself at the gatekeeper – easily evading his attacks with the help of the sharingan. The gatekeepers face held a grimace as he realized he was outmatched.

The Gatekeeper withdrew backward and studied them both. “Tch. Pointless,” he muttered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hound pushed his chakra out to scan the area. Detecting nothing he helped Panther to her feet. Blood was pooling out of her wound but she didn’t seem to care. She pulled the small body to her again and ran out of the gates.

Hound had no choice but to follow.

Panther ran and ran and ran. In the opposite direction of Konohagakure. Hound knew he needed to step in at some point and get her to calm down. Get answers. But she was fast.

After an hour and a half of running at full tilt she stopped. They were on a cliff facing down into a valley. She stood their holding the small body to her chest and started sobbing.

Hound didn’t know what to do. The image was causing him to feel things he desperately wanted to avoid. He couldn’t leave her here. He had to bring her back. They were supposed to bring the body back.He thought back to the mission debriefing with Danzou and the Third Hokage. Trying to think of anything that seemed out of the ordinary. The mood had definitely been more somber than usual. Danzou had seemed in a terrible mood and Lord Third had been particularly careful with his words as he spoke to Panther.

Hound concluded that they must have known what they were sending them to and must have known the relationship between Panther and this young girl. Why would they have sent her on this mission if this was her sister. He thought back through the moments at the compound – multiple times she had been asked if she was the replacement.

Hound felt more disgust rise through his body as he considered the real mission they had been sent on. Who was this girl? Who was the small body she held? What were they to Danzou? Did the Hokage know? Hound was betting that the Hokage didn’t know but he could never be too sure.

Minutes went by as he watched the grief and anguish before him. Panther was on the ground now, cradling the body in her arms. Green chakra enveloped them both but Hound didn’t think it was medical chakra.

Finally deciding that he couldn’t just stand here and watch for hours, he came up and sat next to her on the ground.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Panther sniffed down at the body in her arms before looking back at him. She considered him for a few moments – glancing up and down, noting all the blood and scrapes.

“I guess I owe you an explanation for almost killing you,” she said softly. Panther's hands caressed at the face she was cradling below her. “This is my older sister Yua. Yua Kitamura. Even though she doesn’t look like it. She _is my older_ sister. Was.” Panther’s voice quivered as she spoke. 

“Can you keep a secret, Hound-San? Can I trust you?” she whispered.

He stared at her through the eye holes of his Anbu masks. He didn’t know if she could trust him. It depended on what she told him but he wanted to know the details of these strange girls lives. He wanted to know why he was almost killed on a routine pick-up mission. He wanted to know why Danzou sent this girl to pick up her sisters’ corpse – or as he figured it was more likely had sent _him_ to pick up the corpse and leave Panther there. He wanted to know why more details hadn’t been provided in the mission debriefing.

“Yes,” he said. He wasn't sure if this was a lie yet but he needed to know what was going on. 

Panther smiled at him in a way that assured him she did not believe him. “I’ll tell you more if you take your mask off and let me know your real identity. Not much assurance for me, I know, but a small sign of trust.”

He stared at her silently, considering her request. Most people knew who he was in Anbu anyways, so he didn’t really see the harm in it. The masks were to protect their identities from foreign shinobi and villagers anyways. He figured getting to the bottom of this botched mission was more important than a breach in protocol.

He reached up and removed his mask and couldn’t help but smirk at the brief sign of frustration on Panther’s face as he revealed the other mask underneath. “Kakashi Hatake.”

He saw her eyes widen briefly in recognition.

“Alright, Hatake-san,” she sighed as she looked back down at the girl in her arms. “I am giving you answers that I can give, that... my sister could not. Before he also takes away my ability to tell.”

She looked back up at his face and then stared down at the valley beyond the cliffs edge.

“My name is Kiki Kitamura and we are, or I guess I am, the last of the Kitamura clan. I do not know too much about my clan, just what Yua told me, but what I do know is that Konohagakure has always been fascinated with our genetics. We live longer than most, I guess, and heal faster. Lord Danzou and Lord Orochimaru have been fascinated with this for a long time.”

She looked back towards his face to check that he was listening. “I was born into the foundation, as was my sister. I do not know who my parents are, but Yua did. They died during experiments run by Orochimaru at Lord Danzou’s request. Once they passed on Orochimaru and Danzou began experimenting on Yua – they believe there was an answer to death by old age in our DNA.”

“She was 9 years old when they were able to stop her body from aging. That was 15 years ago.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he looked down at the girl in her arms. He had never seen her before.

“I never knew a time before that really,” she continued. “Before my older sister was frozen in time. She protected me. From Orochimaru and Danzou. She kept volunteering for,” she gestured with her arms,” missions like that. For Lord Danzou. Those men didn’t kill her.” Her eyes iced over as she stared at the injuries on the small body in her arms.

“What do you mean they didn’t kill her – they were,” Kakashi struggled to find an appropriate word but failed. “They raped her until she died.”

“Which is why I _killed_ them. I’m sorry for dragging you into it.” She sighed as tears pooled in her eyes again. “Her organs are the size of an adults and most have ruptured because they are stuck in too small of a space. See here,” she pointed to the swelling in Yua’s torso, “her intestines ruptured somehow. I guess Lord Orochimaru failed. I wonder if they knew this was happening.”

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. “I’m not sure why you are telling me this.”

Kiki studied his hand as it came back down to rest on his leg. “You are the first person I’ve ever spoken too without a mask on outside of the foundation. And even in the foundations that is limited to a very small group of people.” She gingerly placed the body of her sister on the ground before standing.

“I want to bury her out here. I do not want them – _him_ – having her body,” she said in disgust. “Will you help me?”

“That’s an act of treason,” he answered her seriously.

“Tch,” she whirled on him. “You don’t know what he has done to her – to us – what he will do to her body. What he’s been _doing to her for years._ Danzou likes little girls, Hatake-san.”

Kakashi ground down on his teeth as he processed what she said. “Why are you telling all of this to me.”

Kiki crouched down to her sister again and opened her mouth. There was a symbol tattooed on the girls tongue. “This is a seal of silence he places on everyone in the Foundation. She made sure he never did it to me – something I am sure he is regretting at this moment and something I do not think I will be able to evade anymore. I do not want him having her – I do not know what he would do to her.”

“Please,” she pleaded. “Please help me.”

“Why don’t you tell the Hokage?” he asked.

She took this as agreement as she began to dig with her hands. “Would he do anything – are not all who run the village like Danzou?”

Kakashi reached out to stop her movements and drew her attention to him. “He will help you if you ask. Step back.”

She shot him a confused look as she arose from the ground and stepped back. Kakashi’s hands flew quickly through a series of hands-signs.

“Summoning-jutsu!” With a pop a small pack of dogs appeared before them.

“Hey Boss.” They barked in unison.

“Please dig a proper grave,” Kakashi commanded before turning to look at Kiki. Her eyes had begun to well with emotion again. “This will be faster – we need to get to a town to clean up your injuries and come up with a cover story for the mission report. Say goodbye and we will move on.”

If she found him too cold or commanding she didn’t say or show it. She simply nodded and cradled her sisters’ body as the dogs continued digging. Kakashi turned to give her privacy as she said goodbye.

He believed her story. Knew too well how truthful it was after meeting Tenzo. He also knew that he could get her out of there, and he would. He hated Danzou. He was a dangerous, power hungry man who did disgusting things for his own gain – _not_ for the village. He didn't understand why the Hokage let Danzou roam free and have so much control.

Kakashi turned slightly to looked at Kiki again and tried to ignore the memories flooding his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my darlings!
> 
> I have the first few chapters pre-done so a chunk of updates over the next little while and then hopefully I keep at it consistently. 
> 
> Let me know how you are liking it so far and hopefully I can maintain the right pacing. 
> 
> Thanks!

The door to their room opened with a creak. 

Kakashi had led them to a small town on the other side of the valley once Kiki had finished marking her sisters grave. He had instructed her to hide her Anbu mask and found them a cheap inn for the night. 

“We need to clean your wounds,” he said as he closed the door behind them. 

Kiki looked down at her blood-soaked leg. “I’ll shower and then you can help me bandage this – I don’t have enough chakra left to seal it tonight.” She didn’t wait for him to nod as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. His mind was still reeling. He knew Danzou and Orochimaru had been conducting human experiments. Tenzo was a product of that. He knew the Hokage knew. But why wasn’t anyone stepping in to stop it – why was Lord Third turning a blind eye? Kakashi had begun to think the council was involved in it. He had heard of the Kitamura clan years ago. It was a legend really, of a clan as old and prominent as the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. But it was a clan that had died out. No one knew a lot about them just that they led abnormally long lives but he had always heard they were passive people. To think there were still a few left – or one left.

He wasn’t sure what they should do – he understood her sentiments. Understood that she would not want to give her sisters body back to a man who had been using her. But Kakashi had no concrete evidence of that. All he had was Kiki's word, the sight of the dead little girls body and a inherent hatred for Danzou. Was that enough to risk his career on? What would Minato-sensei have done?

He groaned and dropped back on to the bed. Why had he been assigned this mission? Was he supposed to have left Kiki with the Yakumo? Was it an exchange? They had been using Yua for sex from the look of it – Lord Danzou had sent her there looking like a child to be their sex slave? Or to infiltrate? He could see the usefulness of an adult operative frozen to look like a child but to think that this had been going on for years. 

It also meant that Danzou had a relationship with the Yakumo family – famous for weapons, drug and human trafficking. Why would he be doing them favours?

And they had killed, or rather slaughtered, the current head of the Yakumo family and most of his shinobi. He groaned in frustration.

The best they could do was say they were attacked when they didn’t have a replacement for Yua and had to fight their way out. Be vague and say they didn’t know how many were killed or who specifically. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Kakashi glanced up to see Kiki walk out draped in a towel. Her hair was wet and hung loosely just above her exposed shoulders. He hadn’t noticed before, but it was a significantly lighter shade of blue than her sisters. Her eyes were puffy again. Evidence that she had been crying in the shower.

He was a little surprised that she was capable of killing so fast and efficiently. She looked younger now that she was out of her gear.

“How old are you?” he asked before he could stop himself.

One of Kiki’s eyebrows raised quizzically as she answered. “17, why?”

Kakashi kept the surprise from showing on his face. “You just look young and I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Hn,” she replied as she pulled out a roll of bandages from her weapons pouch. “I’ve only been outside of the foundation on missions. How old are you?”

Kakashi sat up and stared at her. “You’ve never been out of the foundation outside of missions?”

Kiki shook her head. “Wasn’t allowed to be. They said if I wanted to go out I would have to get the seal on my tongue but Yua always said it wasn’t worth it and that she would find a way to get me out without the seal.” She tossed him the bandages and came closer. 

Kakashi motioned for her to turn around and inspected the wound on her thigh. It was deep but already clotting. He suspected it might need stitches but they had none on them so bandages would have to suffice for now. He began rolling the bandages around her leg.

“Let me know if this is too tight.”

“I think its fine,” she said. He looked up at her briefly and noticed the redness to her neck but didn’t comment on it. His fingers twitched as his body began to realize how attractive she was. 

“You never answered my question,” she said as his fingers finished securing the bandage to her leg.

“Hmm?” He looked up at the wound on her arm and decided it didn’t need bandaging.

“How old are you?” she asked again as she turned to face him.

“19, why?”

She blushed briefly before turning back to the bathroom. “Just wondering.”

Later, after Kakashi had gotten himself clean, they discussed their situation and agreed on saying they were attacked first when they didn’t have a replacement for Yua. Kiki had expressed that she didn’t believe this would help them but Kakashi was sure the Hokage had no idea that Danzou had arranged for Kiki to be exchanged for her sister. He hoped that this might help get her out of the foundation.

They left the following morning on their journey back to Konohagakure. They traveled in silence. Kakashi wasn’t sure how to make Kiki feel better and she was still very upset. They made it back to the leaf village around noon on the fourth day.

Kiki had started to head towards Anbu headquarters but Kakashi tugged on her arm to pull her towards the Hokage Tower.

“Why are we going there? This is an Anbu debriefing.” She asked.

Kakashi glanced around them quickly to make sure no one was within ear shot. “I think if we go to Lord Hokage first he will be willing to remove you from the foundation and place you on a regular Anbu Squad before Danzou can intervene. We need to get you separated from the foundation before he gets the chance to put a seal on you."

Her panther mask blankly stared back at him as she nodded. He missed seeing the reactions on her unmasked face. It had been brief, their stay in that small Inn, but he had been surprised the entire time at how expressive she was for someone raised within the foundation. When he had asked her about it she had just shrugged.

Once at the Hokage tower they were quickly let into the Thirds office. The Hokage’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise as he looked up at them from his piles of paperwork. The door closed behind them with a click and Kakashi quickly removed his mask and motioned for Kiki to follow suit. She hesitated a long moment before complying.

The Third Hokage stood up. “This is highly unusual Hound. What is going on? Why have you come here and where is – what happened?”

“Lord Third, the package was dead and it was her sister.” Kakashi replied bluntly.

The Third Hokage looked at Kiki for a long moment. “I am sorry about Yua.”

Kakashi looked over to Kiki and saw her nod at the words. He could see the barely concealed emotion in her eyes. One of his suspicious had just been confirmed – the Hokage knew some of it.

“We were attacked,” Kakashi added. “Tomatsu Yakumo had been convinced that you sent Kiki there to replace Yua as a sex slave and when we said that was not the case, he attacked us. We barely got out of there.”

“Excuse me?” The Third walked around the table and stood in front of them. He glanced down at the blood covering their uniforms. “They asked you if you were her replacement?”

Kakashi made a mental note that the Third didn't seem surprised about Yua posing as a sex slave to the Yakumo.

“Yes Hokage-sama,” Kiki said. “They said Lord Danzou had sent her there weeks ago as a gift and that since she had died Lord Danzou had agreed to send a replacement.”

“I see.” The Third stared down at her and then back to Kakashi.

“Was Panther sent there to fulfill that purpose?” Kakashi asked.

“No. That was not a part of the mission debriefing I signed off on,” he sighed and gripped Kiki's hands in a comforting gesture. “How did Yua die?”

“Her organs ruptured, sir. I - I...don’t really know why.” She choked a bit on her words.

The Third called one of his Anbu out of the shadows and asked them to bring Lord Danzou to the room at once.

“Where’s the body?” The Third asked as he turned back to them.

“Burnt to ash,” Kakashi said. “Caught in a fire jutsu while we were attacked.”

He heard a sniff and looked at Kiki briefly. A few silent tears had fallen down her cheeks.

The Hokage made a noise of disapproval but kept going with his questions. “Is Tomatsu Yakumo still alive?” asked the Hokage.

“I don’t know sir,” Kakashi replied.

“No,” said Kiki with finality. Kakashi glanced at her briefly and swore in his head.

The Hokage sighed again. “That will make things a bit messy. But unavoidable I assume?”

Kiki nodded in response.

“Lord Hokage,” Kakashi asked quickly. “Before Danzou gets here I want to make a formal request to have Panther transferred to my regular Anbu squad.”

The Hokage studied the pair of them. “That is an unusual request. She is a part of the foundation, an elite and special operations unit – why would she want to join regular Anbu?”

“I would like to sir. I do not want to be confined to the foundation any longer – not with memories of my sister everywhere. It is what she wanted also but our requests kept getting denied by Lord Danzou,” Kiki spoke quickly – knowing they had very little time before Danzou entered the office. “I want to be allowed to live in the village, please.”

“That doesn’t answer why Hound wants you transferred,” the Hokage looked back at Kakashi, an eyebrow raised quizzically.

“For three reasons,” Kakashi replied. “She is very talented, saved my life and for the same reasons I had with Tenzo.” 

Kiki looked at him quickly in confusion before her eyes went to the ground.

The Third Hokage continued to stare at them as he thought about their request. "We should probably discuss this with Lord Danzou."

"Hokage-sama, you know he will deny her. She deserves the opportunity to choose her own path," Kakashi argued. 

"Are you sure you are not choosing her path for her?"The Third countered.

"Please, Hokage-sama. This is what Yua wanted. It's why she kept working those missions. She wanted me to become a regular Shinobi for the leaf," Kiki said softly, eyes still turned to the ground. 

The Hokage stood quietly for a few moments as he watched Kiki stare at the ground. Kakashi wasn't sure what the Hokage was looking for or thinking about but his eyes were sad as he regarded the young girl in front of him. 

“Granted. But you both are on a week of leave before you can accept missions again and for the transfer to go through.” He turned around to sit down at his desk again.

Kiki’s head shot up in disbelief and Kakashi saw a tear slide down her cheek. “Th-thank you sir. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

“What is this?” said a voice from the door. Kakashi and Kiki turned around as Danzou walked into the office. “Why are you breaking protocol?”

“Danzou,” The Hokage greeted. “There were complications with the retrieval. Yua had died before they got there, unfortunately.”

Danzo paused and glanced at Kiki. “That is a shame. I did like her very much. Where’s the body?”

Kakashi’s hand gripped tightly at his callousness. It definitely wouldn't surprise him if Danzou had been fully aware of Yua's death before they were assigned the mission. “Burnt to ash.” He said as void of emotion as he could muster.

“What?!” Danzou turned towards Kakashi. “Did you burn it?” He accused before turning back around to Kiki. His hand reached up to her shoulder. “What did you do?”

“Danzou,” The Third said from his desk. “Please calm down. They were attacked by Tomatsu when they refused to leave Kiki there as a replacement. Did you arrange that with them?”Danzou looked back at the Hokage. “Hiruzen, you know we needed eyes inside that syndicate. I figured if we could get Yua back her sister could take her place – I thought Yua would inform her of her duty to the village.”

“Well she’s dead.” Kiki said venoumously. 

Danzo turned back to her with a glare. “And yet you have no body and you are here when you should be there you stupid girl.”

“Danzou, we have more to consider in this situation. Tomatsu is dead,” added the Hokage.Danzou turned back around. “Dead? What of the rest of the syndicate?”

“About 30 dead, sir, not sure what their total numbers were,” Kakashi replied.

He watched as barely concealed rage surfaced and then disappeared in Danzou’s eyes. “Do you have any idea what that could cause?”

Kakashi remained silent. He wanted to ask why they were sent with virtually no instructions to pick up the body of a long lost clan. Why they sent the girls sister to pick up her corpse. Why they expected he would just leave Kiki there with a human trafficking crime family. But you had to be very careful with letting Danzou know what information you had. 

The Third Hokage sighed. “Leave it Danzou! Enough has happened. We will get reconnaissance out there to see who in the family will take over and begin the operation again.”

“Tch, you think this is salvageable after this?!” Danzou opened his mouth to add more but was interrupted.

“Kiki is being transferred to regular Anbu Ops under Hounds command effective immediately. She will no longer be residing in the foundation. I am getting the paperwork completed as we speak,” The Third stated, ignoring Danzou's remarks. 

“Excuse me?” Danzo whirled around towards Kiki, gripped her hard and pulled her to him. “Who do you think you are girl? You don’t get to make those decision! You owe everything to me! You belong to me!”

Kakashi had to use every muscle in his being to prevent him from ripping the old man off the girl.

“She belongs to no one Danzou and it was my decision. She’s out of the foundation. A regular shinobi.” The Third said with finality.

Danzo turned around. “Sarutobi she’s the last –“

“Dismissed.”

Danzo snarled. “I want the copy of this botched mission report and we will be discussing this later, Hiruzen!”

The door slammed behind him as he exited.

Kakashi let out a small breath he had been holding and glanced at Kiki. She was rubbing the arm Danzo had grabbed but had a shocked smile on her face.

“Thank you Hokage-sama,” she whispered.

The Third smiled at her. “I think that this is the least I could do for you. I would suggest you get what ever you need from the Foundation as quickly as possible.” She nodded quickly, turned towards Kakashi and bowed then ran out of the room.

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle and turned to leave. He was starving, wanted to sleep for 15 hours and forget this whole mess happened.

“Kakashi-san, please wait.”

Kakashi sighed and turned back towards the Hokage. 

“Yes?”

“Anbu – you may leave us,” The Hokage said. They waited for a few moments as the last of the Anbu faded from his office. “What happened out there between you two?”

“She told me who she was. I think Orochimaru and Danzou were experimenting on them to the same degree as Tenzo. She told me Danzou has been using her sister sexually for years and sent her on those types of missions often. She also mentioned that the Foundation had created an information seal that they were tattooing onto their operatives tongues and showed me so on her sisters corpse.”

“Hn,” the Hokage leaned back in his chair. “I suspected something similar. She’s not sealed I take it?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Her sister was protecting her somehow. She didn't go into too much detail but I could tell from her face that Yua had been doing something distasteful to keep Kiki safe. Kiki knew that protection was gone now that she had passed. She told me everything so that someone knew before she couldn't say it anymore.”

“Okay. She may be useful for more information about Danzou. Her sister was... unique. Her body held secrets that the hospital could have utilized greatly. It’s a shame her body was burnt.” 

“Yes,” Kakashi agreed solemnly. Glad the lie was sticking. “Will you do something about Danzou and Orochimaru?”

The Third Hokage turned to look out at the village through the window. “We are collecting information still.”

He didn’t turn back around and Kakashi took that as his cue to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I had planned on dragging this out over more chapters but its moving faster than I had intended due to my own impatience for smut. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this OC story a chance - thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think or if you like it with your kudos / views / comments!

Kiki rushed to the small room she had shared with Yua in the Foundation dorms and furiously began packing anything of meaning and value into a bag. She didn’t want to spend anymore time than she had to in this building. Yes, it had been the only home she had ever known but it had always felt more like a prison. Yua had always tried so hard to make it feel homey but they couldn’t afford much and the bare, stone walls were a constant reminder of where they were and how they had no agency. Tears fell from her eyes as she meticulously packed the few possessions her sister and her had shared. 

Yua always had a penchant for romance books and Kiki took great care when sealing those in a scroll. Kiki couldn’t help but laugh as she went through her sisters things and relived some few, fond memories. Yua had been a romantic right down to her bones. A dreamer. She had always told Kiki they would get out. That they would start a newer, better life together. That Yua would get her away from Danzou and Orochimaru. Kiki sighed shakily as she sealed the last of the memorabilia into a scroll and shoved it into her pack. 

Kiki then moved on to their small closet of clothes and shed her ruined uniform. She desperately needed a shower but she was not risking it here. Yua had a very strict set of rules for when they could bathe. Growing up Kiki had thought that was just normal. That everyone had to pick a time in the middle of the night, go in pairs, and have a lookout. But as she got older she realized Yua had been protecting them. Kiki had never asked Yua about it but it wasn’t hard to figure out. A rush of anger surged through her as she recalled the treatment her sister willingly put up with from Lord Danzou. The things her sister had willingly signed up for just to ensure Kiki's safety. 

Kiki stuffed as many clothes as she could into her bag and pulled on something that didn't immediately scream Anbu Uniform. This was difficult for someone who was never allowed out of the foundation and wasn’t allowed to keep most of her money. Yua had a larger collection of feminine clothes for the missions she was regularly sent out on but most of it wouldn't be able to fit Kiki. Kiki took a couple of her favourites and stuffed them in her bag as mementos of her sister. 

She wasn’t sure where she was going to go. She didn’t know where to start looking for an apartment or how expensive they would be. Yua had been in charge of their meager income which was highly controlled by Danzou. Danzou kept the majority of their mission pay as payment for the lives he gave them. He did that for everyone in the Foundation – saying they owed him their lives and their livelihood. The small amount of money they managed to keep had to be spent on food and necessities.

Yua had been stuffing what money she was able to save into the mattress for years in the hopes that they could one day get out – get their own place – and join the normal Shinobi of the village. Kiki hoped it would be enough to get an apartment or at least stay at an Inn until she could start collecting regular mission pay. Her sister had always planned for their future – had always been thinking about Kiki– about protecting her.

Kiki shook the new set of tears away and rushed out of the room. She needed to get as far away as possible. She couldn’t risk running into Danzou or Orochimaru right now. Kiki ran out of the foundation – ignoring anyone she passed – and headed out into the village for the first time in her life. Alone.

She had no idea where to go.

It was dark before Kiki gave up and headed towards the training grounds to set up camp. She had gone to 15 different Inns trying to find something she could afford for a week but had quickly learnt that 1000 ryo wouldn’t get her very far especially when she still needed to eat. But that didn’t matter. She was free. Finally. 

She would camp out until her new team was assigned a mission and start saving.

Kiki fell asleep under the stars. Mind full of conflicting emotions. Dreams of her sister’s smiling face both comforting and haunting her all night.

###### 

Kiki was awoken by the feeling of rain drops on her face. Her eyes opened to the sight of a dark, cloudy sky. She looked around in confusion as she recognized the standard training grounds. As she lay there, memories of the last few days slowly came back to her and she felt the dread settle in the pit of her stomach. She pulled herself up from the ground, stretched and stared blankly around her. She wanted to be excited for her freedom but without Yua she felt empty. Despite how terrible it made her feel, Kiki focused on the memory of her sister. Trying to picture her here with her now and how excited Yua would have been. How the rain wouldn’t have mattered to her. Yua would have been able to make her feel at ease, make her feel that everything would be all right. Some might find it unnerving to hear the insightful words of a grown woman coming out of the mouth of a small child but it had never felt that way to Kiki. Yua was Yua. It didn’t matter that her body had been frozen in time at 9 years old. Kiki would always look up to her. Yua would always be her wise older sister.

Kiki hoisted her pack onto her shoulders and walked back towards the village. Rain was pouring down on her now and she needed to find shelter before she got completely soaked. She decided to settle down into a café to wait out the storm – hoping that it was just a quick shower as she didn’t have a lot of money to keep a table for long. Kiki sat in the corner of the café next to a window facing the door – her back to the wall, a habit she wasn’t even aware she had. She ordered the cheapest thing she could find on the menu for breakfast, a sandwich and a green tea, then proceeded to stare out the window - willing the rain to stop. 

It didn’t stop.

Kiki groaned as the sound of thunder rolled overhead. She had waited at the café for hours as the storm got heavier and heavier. Eventually the owner had made a comment about needing to order lunch to keep her table and Kiki took that as her cue to leave. She couldn’t afford to buy another meal today. As it was, she could afford one meal a day until her one week of enforced leave was over. And that wasn’t even a guarantee that they would be assigned a new mission. 

She briefly wondered who her new teammates would be and how she would find them but once she was out in the storm again she quickly became preoccupied with finding a dry spot to hide out in for the rest of the day. 

There was only so much fake browsing she could do in the shops before seeing things she couldn’t afford started to get to her. At first she had started inquiring about apartments but once the shopkeepers discovered she wasn’t there to buy anything they become disinterested in helping her.

It was late afternoon and the rain still hadn’t stopped. She couldn’t camp out during this weather and tried to remember which of the inns had been the cheapest the day before. She turned around and began heading towards the seedier part of town. The Inns there had been cheap – mostly used by prostitutes by the hour – but Kiki could deal with the prostitutes, drug addicts and rats for a night or two. 

Kiki was crossing a bridge near the oldest part of town when she started crying. She was standing in the middle of the bridge, soaked from the rain, when the situation overwhelmed her. Without Yua she wasn’t sure she could do this. Yua would have known where to go, who to ask, and what was needed. Without her she felt so lost. Without her she was so confused. It was great that she was able to leave The Foundation – for that she was truly happy - but without Yua it didn’t feel like a victory. 

“Kiki?”

She turned towards the voice and saw Kakashi standing further down the bridge holding an umbrella in one hand and a big bag of take-out in the other. “Oh, Hatake-san.” 

Her body flooded with relief and a heated emotion she couldn’t place. 

Kakashi walked closer and extended his umbrella to cover her as well.

“How long have you been standing in the rain? You're soaked."

Kiki felt herself become choked up at his proximity. “I – uh – I don’t know. I’ve been walking around for a while. I was trying to find a cheap place to stay out of the rain.”

Kakashi looked her up and down. “You don’t have anywhere to stay?”

She shook her head in reply, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she looked away. “I don’t have a lot of money so was going to camp out until I could afford something. But the rain has changed those plans.”

“How much do you have on you?”

“Well, after lunch I have around 850 ryo,” Kiki said. She could smell whatever was in his bag and felt her stomach begin to growl in hunger.

“Hnn, not that much.” he said. “That might buy you a couple nights at Nazumi Nomi’s but I’m not sure you want to stay there. I think they cater mostly to rats and roaches.”

Kiki grimaced. “I don’t really have a choice. I probably only need it for one night anyways. I can start camping out again until we get missions next week. Thank you for helping me, Hatake-san.” She bowed at him – careful to not jostle him in the limited space beneath the umbrella – and turned to continue on her way. She didn’t want him to pity her anymore than he already did – didn’t want him to hear her stomach rolling in hunger at the smell of whatever was in his bag.

Kakashi sighed internally. She looked like a wet puppy. She was _absolutely adorable._ He should just let her go on her way and stay out of this but there was something stopping him from letting her walk away. Why was he getting involved? Why couldn’t he stop finding her, offering help, helping her. _He didn’t do this._ He studied her back as she continued on her way towards the bad part of town. She was absolutely soaked, carrying a massive back-pack and if he was to judge she hadn’t bathed yet since returning from the mission yesterday.

Before he knew what he was saying his mouth had already uttered the words: “No need to – I have an extra room. Come stay with me till you get on your feet.”

Kiki turned around to face him, jaw opened in surprise. If Kakashi hadn’t been the one speaking his own jaw would have dropped open in shock. Instead he was having an out of body experience. Who was this kind, generous man who was in his body right now? Kakashi Hatake wasn’t _nice_ to people. He didn’t get involved in peoples lives. He created distance. Kept people at arms length. 

“Are… Are you sure?” She took a step towards him.

Kakashi smiled lazily at her. He had no idea why he said that. He didn’t share spaces with people. He didn’t ask random girls to stay with him. But the hopeful look on her face, the bright smile, the way her eyes were twinkling, and the way her wet hair was plastered to her skin was stopping him from taking it back. He had to do damage control. 

“Are you sure you’d want to?” He asked – hoping to deflect. He needed to back out of this – he didn’t know why he had said it to begin with, but he needed to somehow take it back without shattering her hope. 

Kiki’s face scrunched up in confusion – causing a strange feeling in Kakashi’s chest to erupt again. “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

“Well, I am a strange man you’ve only just met.” His eyebrow raised at her suggestively. 

Her mouth opened to respond then quickly closed. A blush lightly dusted her cheeks and Kakashi had to fight the urge to smile. Kiki looked away briefly, mind running through her options. She didn’t have enough to eat and stay at an Inn for multiple days. She could start hunting for food but that wasn’t going to last her very long especially if it kept raining which was more than likely since it was the rainy season. Kakashi was right – she didn’t really know him but what she did know had only been kindness so far. Would Yua trust him? He hadn’t done anything to her – yet. Turning back to him she said “I think if you were going to be _that_ kind of man you would have taken advantage of me in the Inn when I was only in a towel as you bandaged my upper thigh.” 

Kakashi shrugged as he tried to hide his frustration with himself. He forced out a chuckled. “I guess so.”

“So, is it okay then?” she asked again.

Kakashi nodded rather than reply and started leading the way to his apartment. He was a ball of conflicting emotions as she followed him down the street. He was clearly attracted to her – that much was obvious by how his body was reacting - but this was highly inappropriate. He knows she clearly needed help. She had already told him multiple times that she knew nothing of regular village life. She had never been out of The Foundation – if he left her alone, she would be taken advantage of by someone else. Not that he wanted to take advantage of her. She was very pretty and soft, sure, but – Kakashi shook his head as he turned the corner towards his apartment.

Kakashi showed her the code to the building and led her up a few flights of stairs. He would make sure to secure them something high paying as soon as this week was over and then he’d point her in the direction of the cheap shinobi apartments on the other side of town – _far away from him._

“I can help you find a cheap place once we get a few missions in. If we are lucky we can get an A rank right away and you’ll be able to find something quickly,” he said as he pushed the door to his apartment open. “Uh – this is it. Kitchens over there, this is the living area.”

He continued walking into the apartment. “This doors the bathroom,“ he opened the door and gestured inside. “Towels are in the closet. This doors to my room and that’s the spare room – Sorry there’s no bed in there right now. Um I might have a bedroll somewhere, probably.”

She bowed low. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hatake-san. I will repay you. I owe you so much –.”

“Mah Mah, start by calling me Kakashi. And make yourself at home.” He turned abruptly towards the kitchen to deposit the food he had brought home. “You’re lucky the ramen shop gave me extra today,” he called out behind him. 

Kiki smiled broadly at his back and turned to the room he was letting her use. It was larger than the room she had shared with her sister. There was not much furniture in it - just a shelf and some training equipment - but it was more than she needed, and it was better than sleeping in the rain. She carefully deposited her pack in the corner before following Kakashi.

Kiki watched as Kakashi pulled out container after container from the take-out bag. Her stomach rumbled in response to the smell wafting through the apartment. “That’s all for you?” she asked with wonder. 

“I had already ordered extra – the only food I have here right now is beer and sake – the lady just kept giving me more no matter what I said,” he shrugged and handed her a container. “I think this is Miso-pork.”

Kiki bowed slightly as she took the food from his hands and sat at the table. “Thank you so much, Hatake- I mean, Kakashi-san. I really cannot thank you enough.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied awkwardly. He turned and started to eat at the counter with his back to her.

Kiki stared at his back in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Kakashi didn’t turn around at her question. “Eating.”

“Oh-oh-okay.” She looked down and began eating her own portion. She didn’t quite understand but maybe he didn’t want her to look at him. She hadn't spent a lot of alone time with other Shinobi so she wasn’t sure if this was normal but usually they didn’t show their backs to people in The Foundation if they could help it. 

She glanced back up and realized that he was eating very quickly while making sure his face was turned away from her. She remembered the mask he continued to wear and had thought he might take it off in his own home. Kiki wondered if he was hiding something beneath it but it wasn’t her place to ask. She continued to devour her meal in silence. She really didn’t know how she was going to repay Kakashi. So much had happened in a small span, she was having trouble keeping up. But this is what Yua would have wanted for her so she was going to try as hard as she could to establish a life for herself outside The Foundation.

Once she was finished she stood and tried to avert her eyes from Kakashi. “Thank you so much for this, Kakashi-san. Um, I don’t want to intrude so I will just go set up my bedroll and stay out of your way. I will try to find an alternative in the morning.”

“Kiki,” Kakashi said – drawing her eyes up to his face. He had pulled the mask back up and was tossing the empty ramen containers in the trash. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it – stay until you have enough for an apartment.” 

She opened her mouth to argue but he waved her off. “Take this time to become familiar with the village – get your bearings – grieve. It’s fine.” He walked by her and went to his room.

Kiki didn’t know what to think of his reaction – the sentiment behind his words were warm but his actions were cold. At least some of her anxieties were relieved knowing she could stay here until she managed to scrounge up enough money for an apartment.

Kiki went back to the spare room and unpacked her things. It would take some time but she hoped she could get used to this new life fast. 

###### 

Two days passed uneventfully. Kiki had kept to herself, barely asking for anything. Kakashi was relieved as he was desperately trying to get a handle on his own emotions. He barely knew this girl and she had managed to worm her way into his life immediately. He wondered if Gai was finally getting to him.

It had been 5 years since Minato-sensei’s death and his “friends” had been trying to get him to come back to regular shinobi life ever since. It was just so hard to maintain attachments that would inevitably disappear. 

He had managed to find a balance in the last year or so where he could go out and have fun, let out some steam, but still maintain the distance between him and everyone else. But _this,_ inviting some girl he barely knew to live with him as she established a life for herself, was different. He didn’t understand why he kept reaching out to help Kiki. Anytime he looked at her his chest constricted and he couldn’t help but admire how cute she was. 

She had kept a tight schedule from dawn till dusk and rarely spent any time in his apartment except to sleep. He wanted to ask her about it but didn’t want to at the same time. She got up long before he did to train and stayed out until well after dinner. He would leave food for her at night and in the morning the kitchen would be tidied up and the food consumed. 

He wondered if this was what it was like to own a cat. 

Kiki had tried taking Kakashi’s advice on the first day of her stay with him. She had gotten up early in the morning to explore the village but without money it seemed like a waste of time. She didn’t want to over-stay her welcome in Kakashi’s apartment so started training all day in preparation for her new team. She didn’t want to let Kakashi down. 

The morning of the third day of her new life she was on her way to the training grounds when she received a summons to the Hokage’s office. Her heart tightened in her chest at the implications. Had Lord Danzou gotten his way and she would be moved back to The Foundation? She fought the anxiety in her body as she made her way to the Hokage’s office. 

It didn’t take long, much to her dismay, and she was immediately walked into the Third Hokage’s office. She fought the bile that rose in her throat at the people in the room. Lord Danzou was angrily leaning against the shelving at the window behind The Third’s desk and the elder two council members, Homura and Koharu were seated at the small couch off to the side. She felt the small shred of happiness that had been developing ever since her sister passed fall off into the abyss.

“You asked for me Hokage-sama,” she kept her voice void of all emotion. The way Yua had taught her to speak when in a room with Lord Danzou.

“Yes, thank you for coming Kiki. We had wanted to talk with you about your transfer. Please have a seat,” The Third gestured to the chair across from the elders before getting up to join them. Lord Danzou remained leaning against the window.

Kiki nodded as she sat down and made eye contact with the elders who had been studying her since she had entered. She had never met them before but knew the sway they had over the inner workings of Konohagakure’s government.

“Why do you want to leave The Foundation?” Koharu asked her.

Kiki felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The glare coming from Lord Danzou was palpable and she fought against the lump in her throat. “My sister and I had always dreamed of being able to join the rest of the village and leave the shadows. It is what she always wanted for me before she passed. The memories of her in The Foundation are too hard for me and I find that the nature of the work requires more emotional control that I think I am capable of.”

There was a long silence as the room digested her answer.

“Do you not think what you sister did for the village was noble?” Homura asked.

Kiki gripped the edge of her chair hard. _Of course she didn’t_ – what they made her do was degrading. But, to accuse them of that would be a horrible mistake.

“I think Yua chose to do what she felt was best for us and the village but it is not the same choice I wish to make,” she replied carefully.

“I don’t think it’s a problem to have her join the regular Anbu forces. Her skills are transferable and she worked well with Hound. The final death count at the Yakumo clan compound was over 60 and neither came back with any serious injuries,” The Third Hokage said.

“Yes, she has talent for killing. Thanks to her training under Lord Danzou, but if she is anything like her sister, anything like the women of the Kitamura clan before her, then it would be a waste to leave her on a regular Anbu team,” Koharu said.

“I agree. Her sister was incredibly talented with infiltration and seduction. Without her we lose an integral part of our team,” Lord Danzou finally said from the corner.

Kiki bit her tongue hard. She fought all her instincts to not jump up and run from the room. If this was going where she thought it was she needed to leave the village. She couldn’t do what her sister did. Not after she died. Yua had always told her that she had to refuse that life. That she would do everything in her power to make sure Kiki never had to take on those missions. She made her focus on her jutsu, her fighting, her stealth. Anything to demonstrate that her skills lay elsewhere.

If The Third was going to take back her transfer, force her back into The Foundation, and make her join _that_ squad, she would run. Yua had told her the moment that happened she would get her out.

“Don’t you want to be like your sister, hn?” Lord Danzou had finally moved to take a seat next to her on the only vacant chair left in the room. She could smell him, whatever that putrid stench that followed him was, that leaked out from under his bandages. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn’t help the glare she sent his way. She wanted to slit his throat. Watch him bleed on the ground. Laugh in his face as the life left his eyes. 

“I would prefer to stay on Hatake-san’s team,” Kiki said with as much steel in her voice as she could muster. 

She watched Lord Danzou’s eyes turn deadly. “It’s not your choice – you will come back to The Foundation and take your rightful place or –“

“Or what,” she nearly shouted – surprising everyone in the room. “I’m not going to. Kill me if you must. I am not going back to The Foundation and I am not joining your hand-picked Scarlet Division.”

There was a long silence in the room as the four elders stared at her.

“Hiruzen, we cannot allow a member of the Kitamura clan to only be used on a regular Anbu squad,” Homura finally said before turning to Kiki. “Do you understand your heritage?”

“I know enough.” 

Homura sighed and surveyed the room to see if anyone objected to what he was about to tell her. “The Kitamura clan possess a Kekkai Genkai. They are able to manipulate other peoples chakra to stimulate emotions, pain, attraction, lust – you understand how vital that is for infiltration?”

Kiki nodded. “But why would I need to move to Lord Danzou’s special team to do that. The regular Anbu corps do the same thing. I can work on a regular team there and take those missions when needed. If needed.”

“You need to be trained in seduction and my team is the best to do it,” he said. 

Kiki tried, and was failing, to push the disgust back down in her body. To not let anything show on her face. If she could get through this meeting – get them to understand – maybe she wouldn’t have to run. If not, she would run. She would run and run and run. Forever if she had to. She could get to Suna in a couple days. Maybe. She could outrun the Hunter-nin for a while. Probably. 

She turned to look at the Third Hokage. Kakashi had said to ask him. That this man would help her. She had never trusted anyone in power before – Yua had told her not to. But maybe Kakashi was right. 

“Please sir, I’ll take the training any other way. I just don’t want to be in The Foundation anymore. Please,” she pleaded. 

The Third looked at her face for a long moment before smiling at her and turning to the rest of the room. “I am not going to force her back into The Foundation - I think her talents will be just as useful for the regular Anbu team as long as you agree to take on these specialized missions that require the Kitamura talent?”

She nodded.

“Really Hiruzen? Who will train her? Lord Danzou personally trained her sister and she was one of the best we had,” Koharu said with a wave of her hand. 

Kiki didn’t understand how they could talk about an old man teaching seduction arts to a woman trapped in the body of a young child as if it were a normal thing. And she knew for a fact Yua learnt most of what she needed to on her own. 

“I am well on my way to mastering the Kitamura Kekkai Genkai, Koharu-sama. Would you like me to show you?” she reached out her hand in invitation. 

The four elders looked at each other before Koharu stuck out her hand. Kiki lightly grasped the older woman’s skin and released a bit of her own chakra. No one would be able to detect it except maybe a Hyuuga with their own Kekkai Genkai activated. She wasted no time in immediately causing goose bumps to raise on Koharu’s skin. 

“What would it take to prove this to you, I wonder,” she said with the beginnings of a sadistic smile. Koharu looked at her in brief alarm as a sudden feeling of impending death enveloped her whole being and she gasped. 

“Fear? Or how about sadness –“Kiki watched as Koharu’s pallor changed and she attempted to pull her arm back. Kiki decided to add one last feeling into the mix causing the woman to pull back in alarm. “Is that satisfactory?” 

Koharu mumbled as she turned her face away – attempting to catch her breath. 

“You were wrong, Danzou,” Homura said drawing attention away from Kiki. “She is nothing like her sister. Her sister didn’t have that bloodthirst.”

Kiki paled at his words. He wasn’t wrong – Yua had been soft, gentle, submissive. Kiki worked hard to emulate that but it didn’t come easy to her. She had grown up seething with rage towards Danzou, Orochimaru and The Foundation. Yua had been very careful in showing her how to hide that anger. As it would likely just end up in her death if she let it out. 

Kiki heard an unhappy growl from Lord Danzou’s direction.

“Yes, her talents will be well utilized on Hatake’s team,” Koharu said. Kiki couldn’t help but notice the poor woman was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her flushed cheeks from the last emotion Kiki had driven through the woman’s chakra network. “But we should get her trained in seduction and infiltration as soon as possible. Hatake's team has a high success rate in that regard as well.”

“Send her to The Foundation for training – I will look to it personally,” Danzou said. 

“No,” she spit out. 

She watched his eyes twitch in anger. “You do not run things and its about time you realize that. You work for us. You belong to the leaf,” he said venomously.

“Now, now. I don’t think its unreasonable for her objection,” The Third Hokage said while rising to his feet and making his way to his desk. “I think we can all agree that there are multiple options for trainers and she should be provided the same luxury of choosing who she goes through that experience with – as has every other Kunochi who is willing to perform this duty for their village.”

Kiki’s heart pounded in her chest. She had let herself hope that she was out. That she wouldn’t have to go down the same path as her sister but this village kept pushing her towards it. Even the Third Hokage, who admittedly was helping her in his way, wasn’t letting her remove herself completely. She could run – but where would she go. She didn’t have any money. She didn’t know anyone else.

She could bide her time, wait for the perfect opportunity. Hoard her money once she started missions again and run.

“This is a list of Anbu operatives experienced in seduction missions who had a high rate of success with training,” The Lord Third said as he handed her a short list.

Kiki held it limply in her hand. Eyes barely able to read the contents. “You want me to choose now?” she whispered. 

She heard the exhale from Lord Danzou as he prepared to speak but he was interrupted by the Third Hokage. 

“You have some time to think about it, I believe,” he surveyed the room. “A couple weeks should suffice. I’ll send a message to Archives to let you look at their files if you would like more information. 

Kiki felt cold dread as she nodded and attempted to read the names before her but failed as her mind raced through what this meant for her. 

“If she doesn’t pick and start training by the end of three weeks she can report to The Foundation,” Danzou added. “We don’t have the luxury of her taking her sweet time. Whoever you choose needs to supply us with constant reports of your progress.” He stood and began to walk out of the room before turning around. “I’d like to discuss a method of verification for her –“

“Shimura – is there a reason you want to sample this young girl?” The Third Hokage asked and the room filled with tension.

“What are you implying, Hokage-Sama?” Danzou asked. 

“Surely you do not mean to imply that Lord Danzou wishes to test the girl himself,” Koharu laughed. 

The Third continued to stare at Danzou with a calculating look in his eyes. "I am merely inquiring why he keeps trying to add additional steps into a standard training process. The trainers I have supplied her with are well aware of the protocols and are equipped to verify the training success - as they have with numerous other Kunoichi." Danzou met his gaze for a few moments before leaving without a word. 

Koharu and Homura left shortly after. Kiki was still frozen on the couch – staring down at the list in her hands.

“Kiki,” The Third said, drawing her attention away from her hands. “Take your time. Become comfortable. I will try to push that deadline for you.”

She nodded, arose from the chair and bowed. Her body was burning. 

The Third watched her turn to leave, a deep blush starting to spread from her cheeks down her neck. “Kiki,” he called again. “I just want to say thank you for your service. You are a valued member of Konohagakure and please do not forget that.”

She turned at his words – eyes glazed over and mouth slightly agape. She nodded and continued out.

She barely heard him above her own thoughts. The hand gripping the crumpled list in her hands shook as she descended the stairs leading out of the Hokage Tower. Three weeks. Seduction missions. At least she was free. But, she had barely spoken to a boy or man before. And now she had to start this. She knew what this training was in theory – but had no idea – no experience – no practical knowledge whatsoever.

Once out of the Hokage tower she smoothed out the list again to read the names one more time. None of them had stuck before but as she read them again her jaw fell open in shock. The list was short. Only a total of 5 names. All men. But one stuck out to her and caused her stomach to roll in a way she had never felt before.

The third name down read: Kakashi Hatake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Darlings!  
> I hope you enjoy the beginning of a long smut journey. 
> 
> comments / kudos / views all highly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!

It was late afternoon by the time Kiki decided to just go back to Kakashi’s apartment. She had been wandering the village, thinking about her options, for hours before concluding that she should just ask him about it. He had been nice to her so far, had been helpful, he would probably give her advice if she asked.

She had been trying to give him space as she didn’t want to intrude. She hadn’t been around him since that first day. She didn’t even know if he would be home. She approached the door to Kakashi’s second-floor apartment and took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking in. She had been praying he wasn’t home but she was wrong.

Kakashi stared up at her from his position on the couch. He was stretched across it with his leg hooked over the back, a bright orange novel in his hands. He looked at her with surprise as it was unusual for her to come back during the day. 

Kiki immediately felt herself blushing and butterflies fluttered through her chest. “Oh – hi,” she sputtered.

“Yo.”

There was a tense moment as she took off her boots and sat down. He lay the book down on his chest and watched her. 

She had never really looked at him before and she couldn’t help herself from looking at him now. He had gravity defying hair, and a lazy look to his eyes. She wondered how much of his persona was a façade.

“What’s up?” He asked after minutes of silence. 

Kiki tried not to blush more than she probably already was at the fact she had just sat down and stared at him for a long time without saying anything. She couldn’t do this – she couldn’t just _ask him._ She hadn’t realized before but he was _very_ good looking – even though most of him was covered up.

Kiki had never paid much attention to attraction, to men, to sex. She hadn’t wanted to. No one had ever drawn her attention before. She never had those feelings for anyone. But the village, these elders, expected her to jump through hoops and be trained in the intimacies of seduction before she had experienced any of it normally in her own life. 

She sighed and put her face in her hands - rubbing at her eyes. “Sorry – it’s been a weird day.”

“Hn,” Kakashi grunted in response. 

She waited for him to ask her what had happened but it never came. She looked back up and he was engrossed in his novel again. She watched as he turned a page before side-eyeing her.

“What – you want to talk about it?”

Kiki felt her mouth open in surprise before she quickly closed it and looked away. “Um – no. That’s okay.” 

Kakashi hummed in response and went to his book. She studied the back of it before asking “What is Icha Icha Paradise? Is it good?” 

Kakashi tried not to sigh at being interrupted again. He was just getting to his favourite part when Kiki had walked into the apartment. He could tell something was bothering her but had vowed to stay as far away from any future problems as he could. But, he was having a really hard time concentrating because of the looks she was giving him. 

She hadn’t looked at him like this before. Like she was seeing him as a man. Where had she been and what was she thinking about? 

He waved towards the bookshelf where a collection of brightly coloured novels were perfectly placed in chronological order.

Kiki understood that as see for yourself. She got up and grabbed the nearest one – Icha Icha Tactics. She figured it must be a series. There was a giant restricted warning on the cover. She sat back down and cracked open the novel.

Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye and fought back the urge to giggle at her. He probably shouldn’t be encouraging her to read these but she had asked. He expected her to shut the book in embarrassment and stomp away but she didn’t. Minutes went by as she read and read and read. She had settled further into the chair, chewing on her lip, as she turned page after page. 

He could tell when she stumbled upon a drawing as she inhaled sharply. But she didn’t stop reading. Kakashi was no longer bothering to read his book – he was too engrossed with watching her. Her bright yellow eyes scanned the pages feverishly. In between page turns she had begun to pull at her bottom lip with her fingers. She had crossed her legs tightly and a glazed look had accompanied the blush permanently staining her cheeks. 

Kakashi noted that her cheeks turned the cutest shade of peach to match her lips. Her eyebrows scrunching together in concentration. He was completely enraptured when he began to smell her arousal and felt himself beginning to respond in kind.

“Are you enjoying it,” he said, a smirk stretching below his mask.

Kiki looked at him dazedly. “What?”

“I said – are you enjoying it,” he lay his own book flat on the coffee table as he sat up.

“Ah – well.”

His smirk grew wider – he loved when women became flustered.

Kiki didn’t know how to respond. Kakashi was looking at her cockily – like he knew something she didn't. She had been completely absorbed in the novel. She had never read anything like it before. Her body felt flush, and a warmth had been spreading lower the more she read.

She shifted in her seat and nearly gasped at the feeling it caused between her legs. She saw Kakashi’s eyes glaze for a minute and he leaned in.

“I can smell you, you know.”

“What?” Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest.

He looked her up and down. “I can smell your arousal. Its… distracting.”

She gaped at him. He sniffed dramatically in response.

“My arousal?” she looked down at the book in her hands then back at Kakashi. He looked liked he wanted to eat her. She felt a wave of heat pulse through her core and tightened her legs again. _What was going on?_

“Ya,” he replied. “You may want to go take care of that.” He nodded towards her bedroom. 

Kakashi watched her darkly as she registered what he had said. So much for distance, he thought to himself. So much for keeping this separate. He was teetering on dangerous grounds. She was young, naïve, inexperienced. But sexy as hell. He wasn’t denying his attraction for her anymore – he never liked the naïve thing but she was a walking nymph waiting to be awakened. He had been trying to ignore it – the sway of her hips, the way her features shifted as she spoke, the way her lips pursed as she read the arousing scenes in her hands. He needed her to go fix herself so that he could distance himself or he was going to jump her.

If he did that he would probably have to transfer her from his team. And he didn’t want to know what some other Anbu captain would do with her. 

Kiki looked down the hall to the bedroom and then back at Kakashi. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “What?”

Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. “Go. Take. Care. Of. Yourself.”

“Take care of myself?” she looked down at the book in her hands. “What are you talking about?”

Kakashi burst out laughing. “Listen – I’m sorry – okay. You smell absolutely divine – I’m sure you understand what that smell is doing to me. I’m sure you don’t want me to – well – just,” he sighed into his hands in frustration. “Kiki go masturbate.”

Kiki dropped the book in her hand and stared at him. She felt her face turn to flame at his words. “Oh. OH.”

“Yes, Oh,” Kakashi mumbled through his hands as he peeked at her. She didn’t move and Kakashi’s eyebrow twitched. 

Kiki looked around the room, at Kakashi, at the books. She thought about the list the Hokage had given her. How did she end up here? Why did people keep pushing her in this direction? _What was this?_ She looked back to Kakashi, to how he was doubled over and staring at her. 

She leaned forward slightly. “Are you aroused?”

Kakashi sat up straighter and stared at her. He could see the playfulness in her eyes and wondered again if he really understood who she was. “Why?”

She fought back a snicker at his discomfort. She settled back into the chair more – he had intentionally set this up to tease her. He had probably assumed she’d get embarrassed and escape back into her room the moment she had opened the book. He was on that list from The Hokage for a reason – he was used to teaching this subject. She knew him. He was safe. But she wanted to experience this because of her own merits – not because some man was told to train her. At least to start. 

“I don’t know how – I’ve never done that before,” she said shyly. It _was_ the truth and she felt the blush on her face as she admitted it. It just wasn’t something she would have admitted out loud to anyone under normal circumstances. She’d by lying if she said she had never explored but she had never masturbated – not completely.

She heard Kakashi’s deep intake of breath. “I don’t think its that difficult.”

Kakashi didn’t know if he was hearing this conversation correctly. Were they actually talking about this? He felt himself throb in his pants and clenched the edge of the couch. He was toeing a dangerous line here. And his body was winning over his brain. 

“Really? Do you have any pointers?” she nearly whispered. He was almost certain she hadn’t said it but she was looking at him expectantly. Her eyes clouded, chewing on her bottom lip. He almost growled at her.

He breathed through his nose again as the thickening scent of her arousal coated the room. His fingers itched to touch her. To show her. Before he could stop himself he had asked. “Do you want me to show you?”

Her lack of hesitation as she said yes caused a deep wave of arousal to run through his body. He had to fight the urge to say good girl as she did exactly what he wanted. He didn’t care about being careful anymore – she had so much potential. He could mold her into the perfect submissive. 

“Come here,” he commanded.

She didn’t even hesitate. Her eyes were clouded over as she stood in front of him. He smiled at how good she was already. Did exactly what he said – nothing more, nothing less. So much potential. 

“Have a seat on the couch.”

She lowered herself next to him – heart pounding in her chest. 

“Lay back.”

She did so without question and fought the urge to fiddle with her clothes. She felt him shift as he faced her on the couch – hands reaching up to caress her hips. She felt herself start to pant.

Kakashi gripped either side of her pants and pulled them off with her panties in one switch motion. She gasped at him and tried to close her legs. 

He didn’t waste time as the smell of her arousal hit him. He pushed her legs open and smiled in appreciation at the patch of blue curls surrounding the cutest mound he had ever seen. His finger dipped into her folds and he hissed at how wet she was. Kiki whimpered as one of her legs started to shake. 

“Look at how wet you are.” 

“Kakashi,” she whispered. He looked up at her flushed face and smirked. 

“Yes?”

“It’s embarrassing,” she turned her eyes away.

“Look at me,” he commanded. She turned back to him. “This is what you asked for.”

He bent forward, pulling his mask from his face quickly – noting the brief look of surprise on her face followed by her mouth opening to form a question – and he started lapping at her pearl. 

“Wha-oh my -Ka-Kami,” she moaned as her hands clutched at the couch. Her eyes closed in reflex at the onslaught of pleasure. She had never felt something like this before. Her body was so hot. His lips were sucking her. His tongue swirling on her clit. She felt her core clench and couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of her mouth.

The sounds coming from between her legs, from his mouth – his bare mouth – on her - were _lewd._ She wanted to open her eyes, to see his face – she had barely seen it before. He was so fast. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t concentrate on anything outside this feeling. 

She felt her hands thread through his hair as he groaned into her mound. She felt a finger enter who slowly and a moan verging on a scream escaped her lips.

“Ohhh- Kakashi,” she felt herself clench around his finger. Felt his smile against her lower-lips. Felt his teeth graze her clit as he inserted a second finger into her tightness. Her legs continued to shake as her eyes squeezed tighter. Something was happening – a coiling had begun low in her stomach. Kakashi’s lips engulfed her pearl again as his fingers began to caress her insides and the coil snapped. 

She shouted out Kakashi’s name as her eyes saw stars and her body floated off the couch. Wave after wave of climax washed through her core as Kakashi continued to lap at her. She felt her body pull away as the feelings became too much. She heard Kakashi start chuckling as he pulled himself up into a seated position at the other side of the couch and watched her. 

Kiki continued to stare up at the ceiling. She closed her legs and panted. 

“Oh my kami,” she sighed as satisfaction spread through her body. 

“Oh my kami, indeed.” Kakashi laughed.

She looked at him from between half-lidded eyes. He was staring at her with his mismatched gaze, hair disheveled, mask back in place.

“Liked it?” He asked, amused.

“Yea,” she said with a blush.

They continued to stare at each other as Kiki came down from her high. She finally pulled herself to a seated position and looked around for her pants. He had tossed them across the room and she didn’t feel like getting up to get them yet. 

He was still staring at her with his heated mismatched gaze. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. 

She bit her lip and looked away. “You keep…doing things to help me and I haven’t done anything for you.”

“Do you want to help me out then?” he asked. 

Her heart started hammering in her chest again as she looked back at him. It was weird. Hours ago, the idea of doing any of this with anyone had disgusted her. But now that she was here, with Kakashi, the idea excited her. She nodded and moved towards him. 

Kakashi sucked in a breath as she crawled down the couch at him. The situation had gotten away from him. He was always in control but right now he felt like things just kept happening. Kami, he could still smell her. Still taste her. He was so hard. He ached. 

He had been with his fair share of women over the years but there was something about this girl. Something about her that made him want to protect her. Save her. _Ruin her._

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be engaging in _this._ With this young, naïve girl. But he couldn’t stop himself. 

His whole body shuddered as she placed her hands on his thighs. He could see the curve of her bare hip from this angle and was reminded that she wasn’t wearing anything on her lower half. 

“I’ve – well, obviously, I’ve never done this before,” she said as she looked up at him. 

His mouth was suddenly dry as he realized what she intended to do and had to fight back a moan as her hand pulled his cock from his pants. He should probably stop her but he really wanted to see what she would do. 

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

She stroked him up and down – marveling at the feel of it. How he throbbed in her hand as she tightened her grip. How hard and soft it was at the same time. She looked up at Kakashi’s head and smiled at his glazed-over look. 

Kiki stuck her tongue out at him before sliding it along the head. She watched his eyes burn as he let out a hiss of pleasure. She tried to copy what he had done to her and swirled her tongue around the tip. She felt his cock throb in her mouth as he groaned.

“Fuck.” He threaded his hand into her hair and started guiding her. “Yea – like that.”

Kiki had to stretch her lips around him as he pushed her head down further. He was very large – she wasn’t sure if that was normal or if her mouth was abnormally small but she was struggling to fit it all. Her hands had fisted around his thighs as he moved her head. 

“Breath through your nose,” he said through gritted teeth. 

She complied and instantly started to relax into his grip. He groaned as her tongue slid along the underside of his cock. His hand in her hair encouraged her to go further down and he moaned as it hit the back of her throat. 

“Fucking hell.”

She looked up at him and couldn’t help moaning in response. His eyes were dark and scrunched up in pleasure – hair disheveled around his face. She wanted to see him come undone. Wanted to see him lose composure. Kiki flattened her palms against his thighs as she began to bob her head up and down without his help. 

“Shit – yea.” Both his hands entangled into her hair as she picked up the pace. 

Kiki wasn’t sure if it was possible but he seemed to grow harder in her mouth. She wanted to make sure he would never forget what she was doing to him. He started gripping her head harder – encouraging her to take him as far as she could. She even felt him thrust up a bit into her mouth. 

She concentrated a little bit of her chakra through her hands and began encouraging his chakra system to start buzzing with pleasure. 

“Wha-fuckin-Kiki-,” he gripped her head hard as he thrust himself into her mouth. She tasted his cum immediately and began to pull back in surprise. Spurts of it splattered on her tongue, lips and across her face as she pulled away. 

He was breathing heavily as he went lax on the couch. “Holy hell.” Kakashi looked at her and felt his heart clench at the sight. He had came all over her face – some even in her hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had came that hard. He wasn’t even sure what happened near the end – something had just triggered him. His whole body had shuddered – like his chakra network had an orgasm. He had never felt anything like that before. 

Kiki smiled back at him nervously – fingers trying to wipe at her face but finding the substance far stickier than she thought it would be. “Was it good?”

He groaned in satisfaction. “Was it good? What did you do to me?” 

She giggled and reached her hand out to his own. “Kitamura kekkai genkai.”

"Your clan's kekkai genkai is a sex justsu?" 

“Uh not entirely,” she laughed. “Watch.”

If he hadn't been watching her hand with his Sharingan he never would have noticed the small amount of chakra she pushed into his system and he immediately felt joy – his chakra buzzed waking up his endorphins again. “Oh.” 

She smiled at him. “Yes, I’ve not entirely mastered it but there are a lot of feelings I can force or accentuate.” She changed the frequency slightly and he groaned in pleasure again before removing her hand. 

“That,” he said as he sat up. “Is something fucking else.”

He tucked himself back into his pants and looked at her again before laughing. “Go clean up.”

She blushed deeply and tried to reach for her pants without exposing herself. He took the opportunity to slap her ass. She squeaked indignantly and ran to the bathroom – slamming the door behind her. 

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Whatever the hell she did with her chakra he wanted to try again. The possibilities caused a stirring in his gut. The only problem was she was currently living with him and she was likely to get very attached. 

_Eh, he’d deal with that later._


	5. Chapter 5

Kiki stared at herself, naked, in the bathroom mirror. Her legs felt like jelly and her whole body was flushed. She couldn’t believe they had just done that. 

What happened to her today? What had changed to make her want to do that so desperately? Watching her sister – hearing about her missions – seeing how people treated her – had made her hate men. Hate what men wanted out of them. How could anyone want to volunteer to be treated like that?

But something had just clicked into place today. Something primal. Was it the conversation she’d had with the elders? She didn’t think so. Was it the erotica Kakashi tricked her into reading? Or was it just Kakashi in general? She knew the Kitamura clan had been known for their sexuality. Had been sought after for it. But she had always scoffed at that – had ran from it. Just that historical fact had pigeonholed her sister in Lord Danzou’s special squad of Scarlet Girls – had led to half the experiments on them. 

Yua had managed to protect her from most of what Orochimaru and Danzou had wanted to do but she wasn’t able to protect her always. She had still been subjected to experiments– luckily nothing sexual and mostly just in relation to their genetics healing abilities - but she was sure that would have changed soon. Lately men in The Foundation had begun to look at her differently. Men everywhere had started to treat her like an object. She hated it. 

But when Kakashi was talking to her about Icha Icha. About her smell. She had felt something unlike anything she had ever felt before. Just thinking about it made her chest flutter. The way he had been looking at her was still sending chills through her body. It was empowering to know that she also had an effect on him. 

But had she just made a huge mistake? Should she have let that escalate so far with someone she barely knew? He hadn’t tried to stop her. Had been so nice to her, stuck up for her, stopped that man’s hand from grabbing her during the mission. But he still initiated – didn’t he? She wasn’t sure who initiated that, honestly. She could have said no. He would have stopped – probably. He had warned her to leave, after all, even if he had told her to masturbate.

The fact that his name was on the list the Hokage had given her should tell her something. Tell her that he was used to those types of missions at least. But, to be fair, her sister had been involved in the extreme side of those missions – a thing she desperately wanted to avoid. And that hadn’t made her sister a bad person. Besides, from her understanding, the regular Anbu corps did everything they could to avoid having to engage in sexual contact with a target. 

Kiki continued to consider her image in the mirror, a smile slowly creeping up on to her face. It didn’t really matter the circumstances. She was excited by what had just happened. And Yua always encouraged her to chase those feelings since they were so few and far between. She wondered if she looked different to people now – if random people on the street would be able to tell? 

Kiki turned the water on and stepped into the shower. She let herself bask in the afterglow as hot water cascaded down her body. The noises he had made had stirred a heat inside her. As she began to wash her hair she mentally catalogued all the sounds he’d made - the way his hands moved - the way his eyes looked as she took him in her mouth. She bit her lip to stop a strange, happy, noise from slipping out. 

Kakashi was still seated on his couch – looking down at the Icha Icha novel he had set on the coffee table before everything happened. He was having difficulty wrapping his head around how exactly he had let things escalate so far and so quickly. He couldn’t say that he regretted it, but he knew there was potential for issues down the line. He was the only person she knew and trusted outside of the sister she had buried less than a week ago. She was grieving. Had escaped a hell she had known all her life and was only now experiencing life inside this village. And now she was engaging in explicit sexual activity with him. 

Kakashi leaned back on the couch and cursed his libido. He usually had such impeccable control but something about her was drawing him in. The way her chakra had moved through his system was fascinating and probably the best thing he’s ever felt in his life. He wanted to feel that again and the idea of all the things they could do with that power caused him to start hardening in his pants again. 

The problems were obvious. The correct course of action was too. But he wanted to continue playing with her. It wasn’t written anywhere that Anbu squad members couldn’t have relations. That rule only existed for Jonin sensei and their very young students. But if you looked at it from an outsiders’ perspective it wasn’t exactly appropriate behavior. 

He hadn’t meant to take advantage of her. He most assuredly did not plan for this to happen – it wasn’t the reason he decided to help her. It was not the reason he let her stay in his apartment. But to an outsider it might look that way. He also did not on any level want a relationship. And the fact that she was living here has already blurred lines he wasn’t comfortable with and adding in sex wasn’t going to help that. But he wanted to feel that feeling again. 

His thoughts were interrupted by banging on his apartment door. 

“Kakaaashiii!!!” two boisterous voices called.

He sighed audibly before dragging his feet to open the door. On the other side were two men he had known most of his life, The Hokage’s son Asuma Sarutobi, and his fellow Anbu operative, Shiranui Genma. They didn’t give him the opportunity to say hello before they had pushed passed him into the apartment. 

“My man!” Asuma slapped him on the shoulder as he walked by. “It’s been a while!”

Kakashi felt his knees buckle slightly at the impact. “I saw you at Raidou’s birthday.” 

“That was a month ago,” Asuma laughed. 

Kakashi shrugged. 

“Well – it’s Gai’s birthday tonight and there’s a party in his honour,” Genma added as he walked further into his apartment. “Were you about to get in the shower?”

Kakashi froze and looked down the hall. He had forgotten Kiki was here. 

“Yes. So get out.” 

Asuma and Genma looked at each other – smirks spreading across their faces. 

“What’s with the panties on the floor then?” Genma asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Kakashi glanced down and saw Kiki’s panties rumpled in the hallway – they must have fallen out of her pants as she rushed to the bathroom. 

He opened his mouth to deflect but the shower turned off and he looked down the hall. 

Asuma and Genma burst out laughing. 

“So, what are we interrupting,” Asuma stretched his neck to look down the hallway. 

“Nothing – now leave,” Kakashi tried to push Asuma toward the door. 

“Wait – I want to see,” Asuma laughed as he struggled against Kakashi.

“And, we came to collect you for Gai’s party,” Genma added – moving out of Kakashi’s reach and ensuring a view of the hallway. “You know he won’t shutup if you don’t go.”

“Yea – I’ll come. Just tell me where it is and get out,” Kakashi said. 

Genma laughed again as Asuma managed to get out of Kakashi’s grip. 

The door to the bathroom creaked open and all three men looked down the hallway as Kiki walked out. 

“Hey, I think I dropped my panties,” she hadn’t looked up or noticed that there were other men in the room as she continued to walk down the hallway towards them. She was wrapped in a towel and was using an additional towel to rub at her hair. “Do you know how hard it is to get cum out of your hair.”

She looked up as she reached the living room and froze. 

Genma and Asuma started snickering. Kakashi ran his hand down his face in exasperation. 

Kiki continued to stand there in shock – heat rising to her face as she flushed in embarrassment. Her hair was still wet and water droplets slid down her shoulders into her cleavage. 

“Hey beautiful,” Genma said as he took a step toward her and pointed at the ground. “I think your panties are right there.”

Kiki looked towards her panties then back to Genma. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she searched for words. 

Asuma started laughing again. “You scared her!”

Kiki turned to look at him now before her eyes slipped to Kakashi – face getting redder and redder as the moments passed. 

“Fuck – can you two just fucking leave.” Kakashi threw the door open and gestured for them to get out. 

Asuma and Gemna began laughing again while heading to the door. “Just come to Gai’s House in an hour – he has it geared up for a party and most Jonin are going to be there. Bring beer. Oh, and bring her too!” 

Kakashi slammed the door behind them. 

“Sorry about that – they just barged in.”

Kakashi turned back around and was met with her beautiful, shy smile. He felt himself smile in response. 

“That’s okay – just,” she giggled uncomfortably. “A little embarrassing – I guess. Who were they?”

“The one with the bandana is Shiranui Genma, he’s actually on our Anbu Squad,” he replied. Her mouth opened in surprise. “The other, is Asuma Sarutobi, The Hokage’s son. I went to the Academy with them both.” 

“That’s not the first impression I wanted to make with a new teammate,” Kiki groaned as she grabbed her panties from the floor and started heading back towards her bedroom. She stopped at the end of the hall and turned to look at him again. “Could I come with you to that party? I mean, can I go – not- well not with you. I’d like to-” she sighed at herself. “I’d like to meet more people – and fix the impression I left with them.” 

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he thought over her words. He agreed that she should meet more people and he was relieved she seemed to understand that what had happened didn’t automatically connect them as an item. But he wasn’t sure he wanted her integrating herself into the group of other people he kept at arm’s length. He also didn’t really want to hear the teasing if he did bring her. But he also didn’t want to see the hurt on her face if he said no. 

“Well, they did invite you directly. But it’s just going to be a bunch of Jonin getting drunk,” he shrugged. 

“Okay – thank you. I’ll get dressed and be out in a moment,” she disappeared behind her bedroom door. 

Kakashi went to the fridge to see how much beer he had. 

###### 

Guy’s house wasn’t very large so, naturally, the party had extended well into his backyard. Cheesy birthday decorations hung off every available surface. Loud music shook the ground, barely covering the raucous laughter of the large gathering of Jonin. Kakashi led Kiki through the side gate and into the backyard. He made his way over to a towering selection of alcohol to drop his warm beer off with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed two cold beers from the cooler and handed one to Kiki before motioning for her to follow him into the house. 

The door from the backyard led into Guy’s kitchen. More alcohol was piled on the counters. A three-tiered cake messily decorated with green and yellow icing was haphazardly placed on a small table in the center of the kitchen. Beyond the kitchen was Guy’s living room – the usual work-out equipment had been removed and replaced with a set of couches and chairs. There was another cluster of people gathered here. Kiki recognized the two men from earlier. 

Asuma was sitting next to a beautiful woman on one of the couches and Genma was leaning against the wall talking to a girl with a sly smirk on his face. 

“KAKASHI!” The room shouted once they saw him. 

Kakashi waved lazily as he sat down at the edge of one of the couches. Kiki hesitated briefly as she recognized the other person sitting on the couch with Kakashi. He looked up at her and recognition flashed on his face. 

“Kitamura-san?” 

Kiki stared at him for a moment – searching for his name. She had seen him around The Foundation a lot when she was younger. He was a favourite pet project of Lord Danzou’s but he had been absent from The Foundation’s hallways for a few years. Kiki had just assumed he had died in the line of duty or during one of the many experiments he had frequently been subjected to.

“Kinoe?”

Kakashi looked up at Kiki and shook his head. “His name’s Tenzo.” 

“Oh – my apologies, Tenzo-san,” she slid in next to Kakashi to sandwich herself between the two men. 

Tenzo leaned in and smiled, “That’s okay. It changed a few years ago.” He looked over at Kakashi and back to her. “How did you get out?”

“Ano – Kakashi-san and I had a mission recently. He was able to help get me transferred to his team.”

Tenzo looked surprised and took a sip of his beer. Kiki followed suit with her own drink and fought a cringe at the taste. It was a requirement in The Foundation’s training regime that they learn how to handle themselves in various states of inebriation. But she had never drank casually before and had never been fond of the taste. 

“Kakashi-senpai,” Tenzo said, “Kiki is joining team Ro?”

“Yes – she will be our new fourth – replacing Rabbit,” Kakashi drank his beer through his mask as he finished. 

“Kami, Kakashi!” Gemna shouted as he grabbed a vacant chair next to them. “She’s our new –“

“Gemna!” Kakashi said with a glare. 

Genma smirked back. Kakashi maintained his glare.

“What are you talking about over there?” Asuma asked. “You haven’t introduced your friend, eh Kakashi?” 

Kakashi sighed and glanced around the room. Where was Guy when you needed him? His brand of boisterous would distract long enough for him to sneak out to the backyard and away from this conversation. 

Before he could open his mouth Kiki had already begun to speak. 

“Ano – Hello. My name is Kiki. Kiki Kitamura and it is nice meeting you all.” Kakashi watched her bow slightly in her seat followed by a deep swig of her drink. He tried really hard not to smile at the adorable way her nose scrunched up in distaste. However, the broad smiles on both Asuma and Kurenai’s faces indicated he was not hiding his fondness well enough. It also told him that Asuma had already blabbed the details to Kurenai. 

“Still doesn’t tell us where you are from, sweet cheeks,” Genma said through the senbon in his teeth. 

Kiki raised her eyebrow at the pet-name before glancing at Kakashi. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to answer that question. Or if she should. 

“Where I am from, sorry you were Genma-san correct?” He nodded at her with a smirk. “Yes – well, I just transferred from another department and Kakashi-san has been very kind in introducing me to others and the village. Where I was stationed before was, well, isolated,” she smiled. 

Genma’s eyes quirked in confusion and he went to open his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted. 

“Kiki and I worked together before Genma,” Tenzo said from beside her. Genma’s mouth closed as something clicked. 

“Well, welcome Kiki,” said the beautiful woman seated next to Asuma. “My name is Kurenai. It seems like you have met Asuma and Gemna before. The rest of our group is scattered but hopefully you will meet them soon.” 

“Wait – you can’t just leave it there – tell us more about yourself? How do you know Kakashi? What was going on in his apartment earlier?” Asuma asked – a twinkle in his eye. 

Kiki felt a bubbling anxiety begin in her chest at the attention she was receiving. She went to take another drink of her beer but discovered it was empty. She hadn’t remembered drinking it all. She didn’t want to talk about this. She rose to her feet suddenly. 

“Another time- Asuma-san. I need a refill.” She quickly walked back out of the house to where the cold drinks had been. Once outside she breathed in deeply. 

She wasn’t used to crowds like this or personal questions about herself. She wasn’t supposed to have personal details, backstory, likes or dislikes. She wasn’t allowed those things before. What could she tell people – what was she allowed to tell people? Also, how did Kinoe – or Tenzo get out of The Foundation? He had been one of Lord Danzou’s favourites. Her mind reeled back to the conversation with The Hokage – Kakashi had mentioned a Tenzo at that time as well. 

Kiki had drunk most of a second beer before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Tenzo standing behind her with a fresh beer of his own.

“Hey, you okay?” 

She nodded and finished the rest of her beer. A warm relaxation had started to wash over her – calming her frayed nerves. 

“How did you get out?” She asked suddenly. 

If Tenzo was surprised or bothered by her question he didn’t show it, “Same way as you – Kakashi-senpai stumbled upon me and got me out.” He smiled bitterly. “I always did hope you and Yua would be able to get away from Lord Danzou and – and – him. I’m hoping they have enough evidence soon to intervene.”

Kiki didn’t know too much about Tenzo. Talking, sharing, and emotions were not encouraged in The Foundation. What she did know about him was horrific. 

She nodded solemnly at him. She wasn’t as confident in The Hokage as Tenzo was. Not after that conversation with the elder council members. 

“Did Yua get out too?” He asked quietly. “I didn’t think Lord Danzou would let you both out without a huge fight – but if you were able to speak to Hokage-sama about it I’m sure –“

“She died last week,” she said simply. 

Tenzo stared at her. “Shit – I’m so sorry. I-.”

Kiki grabbed another beer – opening it off the corner of a nearby table. “Thank you for your concern Tenzo. I look forward to working with you and Kakashi-san.” 

Tenzo nodded. “Not Genma?”

Kiki made a face as she said, “We’ll see.”

Tenzo laughed and motioned for her to follow him back inside. “They are less scary the more you hang around. It can be overwhelming – being around this many people after living in The Foundation – but try to relax. Have fun.”

She nodded. Her head had already started to feel fuzzy from the alcohol. She made a mental note to take her time with any future drinks. Chanting had started up back in the living room causing her stomach to bubble with anxiety again. 

“Ah – the guest of honor found his rival,” Tenzo snickered as they re-entered the living room. 

“DRINK. DRINK. DRINK!” the room chanted. 

Kiki was tempted to pinch herself at the scene before her. A muscular man with an unattractive bowl-cut, thick eyebrows and a horrible green jumpsuit was seated across from Kakashi as the pair of them went shot for shot with a large bottle of something Kiki didn’t recognize. 

“The guest of honor?” she asked. “Is that Guy?”

Tenzo nodded. “He always challenges Kakashi to something whenever he sees him. At this rate Guy’s going to pass out early.”

“Who’s winning?” she asked with a laugh. 

“In total? I think Kakashi and I’m pretty sure he’s winning this,” he pointed at Guy who was starting to slow down. 

“Ah- my cool rival – I-hic-I-hic-,” Guy put his head down on the table. 

“I think he’s saying he’s done. And the Winner is the Great Copy-Nin - Kakashi Hatake!” Genma shouted. The crowd cheered. 

Guy pushed himself to his feet. “My – hic – esteemed – my family! Thank you all! I must now -s’go 10 laps in defeat!” 

Laughter erupted around them as Guy started wobbling outside. Kurenai quickly got up after him. 

“Guy – come you need some water,” she said as she ushered him into the kitchen. The rest of the Jonin began to disperse around them – most going to the backyard for more drinks. 

Tenzo nudged Kiki forward to take her seat on the couch. She squeaked as a hand pinch her ass on the way down. Kakashi started chuckling beside her.

She turned her head and gaped at him. He smirked at her as his large hand squeeze her thigh. 

“How drunk are you?” she asked as his hand slid around her waist. 

“Very.” He said softly into her ear – causing her to shudder.

Tenzo gave them a funny look as he sat down. 

“So, what is this?” Asuma asked. 

“What’s what?” Kakashi slurred. 

Asuma made a gesture at them. “This!”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said again as he pulled an orange book out of his pocket. His hand squeezed Kiki’s waist again causing her to squirm. 

“You ticklish?” Kakashi asked with a smirk. 

Asuma looked at her next with a raised eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

As Kiki honestly didn’t know the answer she just shrugged. 

Asuma sighed in frustration and started walking out of the room. “I need another drink and friends who aren’t vague assholes.”

Genma sat down in Asuma’s place. “Now that he’s gone, we should start team bonding! How about you treat us to some of your special home-grown mix, Tenzo?” 

“Was way ahead of you,” Tenzo said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and Kiki saw what she was certain were not cigarettes lined up neatly in a row. He placed one between his lips and lit it – inhaling a few times before passing it to Genma. 

“So,” Genma said quietly after he inhaled. “You from The Foundation then?”

Kiki nodded. 

“Got a good back-story like Tenzo here?” 

Kiki looked at him in confusion. “A good backstory? The Foundation isn’t a place with good backstories.” 

“Just drop it Genma – this isn’t the time or place.” Kakashi said sternly. He had put his book away again. Kiki was starting to think he used it as a deflection tool. 

“I see the alcohols wearing off and you are back to being No fun-Kakashi,” Genma said as he attempted to pass off the drug in his hand to the masked man.

Kakashi looked at it for a moment before waving his hand. 

Genma rolled his eyes and passed it to Kiki. She took it gingerly in her hand and looked to Kakashi. 

“Go ahead if you want to – not stopping you,” Kakashi said. 

“But you aren’t,” she looked down at the smoking stick in her hand. 

“That’s just cuz’ he doesn’t want to risk people seeing his face,” Tenzo said.

Kakashi’s hand slid down to her hip as he leaned over to her ear. “It’s too hard to suck through the mask. If you want me to join in you can blow into my mouth.” 

Kakashi wasn’t sure what had come over him today but he had lost control of his libido completely. Maybe it was the half a bottle of whisky he drank or the fact he could still feel the effects of her jutsu in his chakra network but it was taking every inch of self-control he had left to refrain from pulling Kiki into his lap and ravishing her. 

He had intended to tease her – with the pinches, and the whispers – to see what reactions he could coax out of her. He kept telling himself he should stop but then she’d make a new face and he’d want to again. He wanted to see how far he could push her. He was not expecting her to inhale deeply on the joint in her hands – to pull on it with her puckered lips like she had been smoking pot her whole life. He didn’t think she would lean in and place her little mouth on his masked lips and start exhaling. It took him a moment to register what was happening before he started to inhale in response. When he felt her start to pull back his hands snaked around her back and pulled her into his lap – never ceasing contact with her lips as he started kissing her. She moaned softly as she straddled his hips perfectly - her mouth moving against his. 

Kakashi’s hands massaged up her back before entangling in her light-blue locks and pulling her down closer to his pelvis. His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip and she let out a quiet whimper. One of Kiki’s hands had entangled in his own hair – knocking loose his Hitai-ate. 

“Holy hell you two!”

Kiki’s lips pulled back from Kakashi’s as she turned to look in the direction of the voice with a bright blush on her face. Kakashi’s hands slid out of her hair and down her back to settle on her hips. She got the impression he wasn’t going to let her remove herself from his lap. Kakashi’s lips trailed down her jaw. He started to nip at her pulse point and she felt heat flare through her body. 

Both Tenzo and Genma were gawking at them. Genma caught his senbon as it began to fall out of his open mouth. 

“Is this how we initiate new team members now?” Genma asked with a smirk. “Pass her over here when you’re done, Kakashi.” 

Kiki scowled at him. He had better be joking. She had wanted to come to this party to change his perception of her but the more she learnt about Genma the more she disliked him. But, could she blame him for what he was thinking? She was sitting on Kakashi right now. On a guy she barely knew. 

“Fuck off Shiranui.” Kakashi said into her neck. 

“Senpai, should you really be doing that?” Tenzo asked under his breath. 

“What’s it to you,” Kakashi growled as he moved one of his hands back into Kiki’s hair to pull her down to him again. 

“At least pass the damn weed,” Tenzo grumbled. 

Kiki looked at her hand where she was still holding the joint. Her body was fuzzy. Mostly from the effects of the alcohol as she didn’t think she had really inhaled enough to do anything. This is what she was supposed to be doing right – outside The Foundation – living the life of a normal teenage Shinobi. She had no parents, no rules, no one to report to. She could do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to continue feeling this man between her legs. This afternoon had been the first time in forever that she felt any sort of happiness. Where her day wasn’t spent avoiding others and planning the different ways you could slaughter a superior. 

She took another long inhale on the joint before passing it back to Tenzo. Kakashi laughed and brought her lips back to his own so she could share. 

“Fuck – come on Tenzo, let’s get out of her before they start fucking on the couch,” Genma said as he stood. “You think they would have got it all outa their system earlier.”

“Earlier?” Tenzo asked as he followed. 

“Yea, Asuma and I met Kiki earlier at Kakashi’s apartment – walking naked out of the bathroom to get her panties off the floor complaining about cum in her hair,” Gemna laughed. 

Kakashi would have swatted at the pair of them as they walked by had his hands not been busy sliding under Kiki’s shirt. He felt her shiver as his hands touched bare skin. Kiki’s hands had entangled themselves back in his hair as their mouths moved together. He wanted to taste her lips, to feel her tongue against his own, but his mask was in the way. At this angle he would be exposing himself too much to the people walking around them so with fast reflexes he shifted them and pushed her backwards into the couch. 

Kiki gasped as he pushed himself further between her legs. He took the small moment of opportunity to pull down his mask and push his tongue into her mouth. She moaned deliciously.

He wanted to fuck her. Right here on the couch. He reached a hand up her shirt to knead her breast and growled. 

“Holy shit! Kakashi,” a feminine voice laughed loudly – causing them both to pause.

“Hey! Hatake’s mask is down,” another woman said. Kakashi recognized that voice and groaned. He pulled his mask up and looked over the edge of the couch to glare at the newcomers. 

Kurenai had come back into the room with Asuma and, to Kakashi’s dread, Anko. Anko was looking at him with delight while the other two were looking at him with disbelief. He opened his mouth with the intent to tell them to fuck off but just as he was about to form the words Kiki shifted underneath him. He didn’t know if she meant to, but her core rubbed against his erection causing them both to groan. So instead of telling them to fuck off Kakashi ended biting back half a moan and burying his face into Kiki’s neck. 

“You fuckin’ tease,” he whispered as he bit her through his mask. He looked back at her face and she was smiling at him smugly. He quirked an eyebrow in challenge and ground his erection into her core harder. He felt her legs clench around him and watched her eyes glaze over for a moment before a mischievous smile stretched across her face. 

“Tease?” She said, eyes twinkling. 

He opened his mouth to respond but was unable to as a gasp left him instead. The fucking minx had just rushed his system with her Kekkai Genkai again. He felt his legs quiver as his body became hot. His cock throbbed against her and he gripped her harder to him. Her hands caressed down his back – leaving a trail of heated chakra in their wake. 

“How’s this feel,” she whispered up at him. 

“What are you – nhg,” his whole body was shaking with pleasure. “Kami – Kiki.”

The feeling ebbed away as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Hmm,” she said softly. “I was trying to see if I could make you orgasm from just chakra.”

Kakashi groaned and kissed her through his mask. “You beautiful fucking creature. Let’s try that again.”

“How about you both GET A ROOM!” 

“No – stay on the couch. We have a front row seat to Konoha’s most eligible bachelor’s perverted bang session on this pre-teen.”

Kakashi and Kiki both glared in the direction of that voice. Kiki’s eyes found the woman and immediately recognized her as Orochimaru’s apprentice. The moment their eyes met Anko recognized her too and her jaw fell open. 

“What is she doing here?” Anko asked, stumbling on her words in shock. “How did she -?”

Kakashi knew Anko was aware of some of what Orochimaru did. Likely participated in it – he had always just hoped she hadn’t been involved in the human experimentation. But this just proved she must know – to some degree – what type of things Orochimaru was doing. 

Kakashi glanced down to Kiki who was staring at Anko with a mixture of terror, hatred and disgust. He could feel her nails, suddenly razor sharp, pinching into his neck. 

“Want to get out of here?” He whispered. 

Kiki looked back at him – eyes softening a bit as she nodded. 

Kakashi mask was back up as he pulled himself off of Kiki and stood. He could hear Gai shouting in the backyard. The only people near them were Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Gemna. Tenzo always disappeared whenever Anko was around. 

Kiki got to her feet next to him and he began to move towards the exit. 

“Wait – Hatake!” Anko said loudly over the music. “Seriously – why is she out?”

“You can ask me directly, Mitarashi-san.” Kiki said icily. “And it’s none of your fucking business.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows quirked as he glanced at Kiki. She was glaring at Anko with pure hatred now. Her yellow eyes practically slits. Her legs had shifted in preparation for an attack. 

Anko sneered in return and opened her mouth to retort but Kakashi interrupted. 

“Anko – we are at a party. Can you not be a bitch right now?” 

Anko’s sneer turned into a glare as she approached them. He felt Kiki shift her weight next to him and he had to stop from growling in frustration. 

“Oh, is Hatake grumpy cuz I interrupted his fun time?” Kakashi met her eyes before glancing to Genma. 

Genma was looking from Kakashi to Kiki to Anko with concern before he whispered something to Asuma. Asuma’s eyebrows shot up before he quickly left the room with Kurenai. 

“You should be thanking me – her sister’s gotten around quite a bit – I’m sure that runs in the family. Who knows what you would have caught,” Anko glared at Kiki with a smirk. 

Kakashi glanced warily at Kiki, expecting her expression to have shifted to rage but what he saw made him pause. Her features had gone completely blank. 

“What – nothing to say? See – no denial. How many times have you been passed around, ne?” Anko was almost within arms reach when Genma gripped her shoulder from behind. 

“Probably best to leave,” Gemna said, voice serious and face void of his customary smirk. 

Anko turned her head to glare at him. “You too? What did you both have a go at her already?” She snorted in disgust. “One time I walked in on her sister – what was her name again – with Lord Orochimaru and Lord Danzou. I had to wash my eyes out after seeing Danzou balls deep –“

Kakashi wasn’t aware Kiki was that fast but she had launched herself at Anko so fast he was unable to grab her. Anko was pinned on the ground beneath Kiki. Kiki’s hand was wrapped around Anko’s neck – razor claws digging into the skin – her knees keeping Anko’s hands on the ground with crushing force. 

“You stupid slut get the fuck off me!” Anko shouted. 

Kakashi looked up at a shocked Genma before stepping forward. “Kiki – release her.” 

Kiki didn’t spare him a glance as she looked down at the girl pinned beneath her. “You so much as twitch and I’ll slit your throat. Just to show I’m serious – “Anko screamed in agony for the briefest of moments before she stopped – gasping for air. 

“What did you just do?” Anko said through gritted teeth. 

Kakashi’s hand was gripping Kiki’s shoulder now – trying to pull her off of Anko delicately but pulled his hand back when pain slashed through his chakra system. 

“Kiki get off of her now,” he attempted to command. He hadn’t realized her Kekkai Genkai could be used for pain too. He glanced back up to Genma who was staring down at the pair – mouth agape. Kakashi looked around them and luckily no one was left in the room. He figured Asuma had pushed everyone outside. 

“Now I need to make some things clear, Anko-san.” Kiki said icily. “You will never speak of Yua to anyone ever again. You do not understand even a fraction of what you saw. And I think you know that.” Kiki leaned her face in closer to Anko’s – pressure from her knees bruising the girls’ wrists as she held her down. “How much more do you think you know, Anko? How much do you know about what your Master does to little girls? How much do you know about what he has done to my body?” 

Kiki leaned back and looked pityingly down. “What has he done to yours?” 

Anko’s face looked pained for a moment before her customary sneer masked her features. 

“Do you have access to his medical records?”

Anko started laughing. “You think I’d fucking help you?” 

Kiki cocked her head to the side and glanced up at Genma and Kakashi. “If I am no longer there to experiment with, Anko, who do you think will be their guinea pig? Now that Yua is dead who do you think he will turn to when he is bored?” Kiki’s hand slid down Anko’s neck to the collar of her shirt. “I see he’s already marked you – how many more marks are on your body? Most of mine are internal.”

“Can one of you get this crazy bitch off me,” Anko snarled. 

“But Anko-san, it is not I who is the crazy bitch,” Kiki smiled down at her. Kakashi had placed his hands on her shoulders again and she gave no resistance when he pulled her away. “I would expect a crazy bitch is a girl who watches predators molest children and teenage girls while their organs are on display in the operating room.” 

Anko looked at Kakashi and Genma in shock as she grappled to her feet. Genma was watching her with a mixture of concern and disgust. 

“Anko – is that true?” Kakashi asked as he pulled Kiki behind him. He didn’t know what to think right now. Tenzo had always avoided Anko like the plague but he had never said anything. Anko had made quips at him before but to think she would have been privy to the monstrous things Orochimaru was doing. “How much do you know about what he is doing?” 

“Tch,” Anko moved to walk out of the room but was blocked by Genma. 

“Anko - what have you gotten involved in?” Gemna asked. 

“Going to take her word for it too then?” Anko said angrily. “Figures – you stopped caring about our team the moment you joined Anbu.”

“You stopped caring about the team, Anko, the moment you started apprenticing with him,” Genma replied. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Anko spat as she pushed passed Genma and left.

Genma glared after her before turning back to Kakashi and Kiki. “Was that,” Genma’s eyebrows scrunched up as he grabbed the whisky bottle laying on the coffee table and took a few chugs, “what the fuck – was that the truth?” 

Kakashi’s hands were still placed protectively on Kiki’s shoulders. She felt them twitch at Genma’s words. 

“I don’t know how much she knows but what I said was true. What they have done – what they did – what they continue to do,” Kiki felt her voice crack with emotion as she lost control. 

“Let’s go,” Kakashi said softly. “Genma – squad training tomorrow. Tell Tenzo – training ground 6 at 9AM.”

“Hey! I have more questions!”

“Tomorrow,” Kakashi said – hands forming a familiar sign and the pair disappeared. Genma swore. 

Kakashi and Kiki reappeared a moment later in Kakashi’s living room. 

“Sorry about that Kakashi-san. I am sure you wanted to have more fun with your friends – I…”she turned and hid her face from him. Kakashi smelt salt. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Kakashi could still feel the alcohol and drugs in his system. Could still feel her chakra in his system. The buzz of his chakra network. 

“Mah, mah,” his arm settled around her and he pulled her into a hug before his mind knew what he was doing. She smelt nice. He could feel her shake in his arms. “It’s fine – you’ll be fine.”

“Sorry,” she whispered into his chest as her hands gripped his chest. 

Kakashi’s heart beat erratically in his chest. He knew this wasn’t good. This closeness that was developing. He didn’t let things like this happen. But he couldn’t be bothered to care right now. 


End file.
